Divergent summer
by personwhoiscool
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story, Divergent high School, and in this story the eight friends gain strange powers they don't quite understand, but have to deal with. READ FIRST STORY BEFORE YOU READ THIS. Fourtris all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**SUP! Welcome to the sequel to Divergent high school. If you haven't read it, go read it then read this. Also, if anyone wants anything to happen in the story, please tell me as I have not created a proper plan yet. Thanks for reading!**

Tris' POV

I wake at twelve, with a grin crossing my face. It's the holidays, thank god. I rise up from my bed, taking my time, I mean, it's the holidays, why should I hurry? I grab my dressing gown and tie it up, before heading across the hall to Tobias' room. I open the door quietly, but see no one in bed.

"Looking for someone?" I hear behind me. I spin round to a chuckle from Tobias as he gives me a kiss. I giggle, before breaking out of his arms and stepping downstairs

"What do you want for breakfast?" I call over my shoulder.

"You," I hear Tobias call back as I walk downstairs.

An hour later and we are sitting on the sofa watching TV, me snuggles into Tobias' side and his arm over my body. Then it all goes to crap. The door bursts open, and Uriah and Zeke jump in.

"GUYS!" Zeke shouts. Oh god.

"IT'S THE HOLIDAYS!" Uriah finishes, as the girls and Will follow, smirking in amusement. I raise an eyebrow at them, and they just laugh, heading over to us as Zeke turns on the Xbox and puts Battlefield 4 in.

Chris plops down next to me and Tobias, followed by Will, whilst Marlene, Shauna and Uriah take their places on the other sofas scattered around the room. Zeke remains on the floor, shouting in glee at a 360 no-scope. Oh dear.

Another two hours pass, and it's five.

"So, guys, I'm hosting a party in 3 hours for the end of term, and you're all invited!" Uriah decides to pipe up. We all stare at him.

"Ever heard of telling people further in advance?" Christina asks, tugging me to my feet. "Come on, you need a makeover girl," I am dragged out of the room, mouthing 'help me' to Tobias. He simply shakes his head, grinning. I scowl.

:P

2 and a half hours later, Christina is finished. She steps back, looking at me like a piece of art. I raise an eyebrow, and she smirks.

"Tris, look in the mirror," I frown, but do as I'm told. And there is a beautiful girl in front of me. I look great, I mean, I knew Chris would do a good job, but this is amazing. For once, I appreciate my friend.

"Chris, I look great! Thank you!" She just smiles, saying

"Come on, we have to go if we want to be on time!" We head downstairs to the cars, where Will and Tobias stand talking carelessly. Then they stop, and see us. I swear Will is drooling at Christina, but Tobias' jaw has probably buried itself far underground from his look. I walk up to him.

"So, Toby, ready to go?" I whisper in his ear. He gulps, nodding glumly, and getting in the passenger seat...

A minute later, we are pulling up near Uriah and Zeke's, and stepping inside to pounding music, vibrating through your body, strobe lights flashing, sweat and alcohol combining to form one smell: the party smell. We head over to the kitchen, where we all grab a beer and find a sofa devoid of a snogging couple. We sit down, and begin to chat, before being joined by Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna.

An hour later, we have moved to the basement, where we are beginning a game of never have I ever.

Another hour passes, I think, or maybe two. Then, I'm not sure what happens.

But we wake up sleeping in the our little paradise, with a scorch mark surrounding each of us. Whatever happened last night probably wasn't good.

**Chapter uno done. Thanks for reading, review, and also, I would like to say it will be super powers, no argument. If I do another series, it will be vampires of werewolves. But anyway, enjoy the coming story, and thank you!**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alright, chapter two right here. Thanks for reading.**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tris' POV

Me and Tobias drive home quietly, wondering what happened last night.

Me and Tobias arrive home a little later, still puzzling over whatever happened last night. No one could remember, but waking up in the middle of our paradise, surrounded by scorch marks, is probably a bad sign.

"Tobias," I say ponderously. He takes a second to come back to his senses and look at me.

"Yes?" He is still distracted, wondering, as I am, about last night.

"Why don't we have hangovers?" He frowns, then realizes that we _don't _have hangovers. My mind, if anything, feels sharp as a blade.

"I don't know," He says, rubbing his head in his hands. This is going to have to be solved. I call Uriah and Zeke, who are probably good with this and have probably made more progress than us. Zeke picks up on the third ring.

"Hello, Zeke and Uriah's pizza and abortion clinic, your loss is our sauce!" Oh god.

"Hey Zeke, I was wondering if you knew what had happened last night, I mean, i kinda want to work it out," He stays quiet a second.

"Tris, I have no idea, this is the only situation where I can't recall anything of a night, and I've got drunk a lot," He says. How strange.

"Well, we might have to work this out. Come over to mine with Uriah and we will try to solve this 'mystery night' with the help of some other minds,"

"Okay, see you in a minute Tris," Zeke hangs up. I turn to Tobias, who is fiddling with the TV, changing it to E4.

"Zeke and Uriah are coming over to help us solve our little mystery," I say, his gaze tears from some random show, to me.

"Okay, sounds good." He turns back to the TV, so I snuggle in beside him, head in the crook of his arm, where it belongs. Zeke and Uriah burst in a bit later, shouting something about who won. Won what?

"Guys, what were you trying to win?" I question them. They look at me.

"Oh, hi Tris. Well, you know how we had that competition with the answering the door first?"

"Which I won, by the way,"

"Yeah whaever, no one cares Uri,"

"Well, we made a new game,"

"Where you have to get to someone else's door first,"

"If you're visiting them, that is," Zeke finishes. Talk about joint explanation.

"Okay, that was confusing, but, guys, any leads?" Tobias asks the two adolescents.

"No, we aren't Sherlock Holmes."

"I think," Uriah finishes the sentence for Zeke, who gives him a nod.

"Well, what should we do first?" I ask the three boys.

"Get food!" Uriah shouts, running to our kitchen. He slides to a stop on the tiles, grabbing a cupboard handle and pulling open, and watching in horror as jars fall out, curry paste, hot chocolate, peanut butter, syrup. They fall, and fall and fall, and stop.

Wait. They stop. The jars, stop, right above the sideboard (Or counter). They hover there, in mid-air.

"Uri, is this some kind of joke?" I ask him. He shakes his head slowly.

"God no," He breathes out. I look to Zeke, whose mouth hangs open, eyes wide.

I look at Tobias. His brow lies furrowed, his hands held in front of him, palms showing toward the jars.

"Four, is this _your_ sick joke?" I ask him, aware of Zeke and Uriah standing beside, me, staring at him, no longer at the jars. Then there is a clink, as Tobias moves his hands slightly, letting the jars drop to the sideboard. He straightens up.

"Dude."

"What."

"Was."

"That." Uriah finishes off his and Zeke's joint sentence, eyes still wide. He looks at us. Shock registers. Confusion registers. Love registers as his view lands on me.

"I. I don't know." He manages, shaking slightly.

"Well, this hasn't gone too well has it?" I say. No one answers, so I go to the cupboard, put the jars away and begin to brew some tea.

The guys make their way to the table, Tobias furiously shaking and Zeke and Uriah still awed at him. I walk up to Tobias, sliding my arms around him.

"Toby, don't worry, you're fine," I comfort him into his ear, and he calms, shaking subsiding, leaning against the table, confused, scared, surprised, and loved. The tea finishes brewing, so I go over, grab some mugs, and place a teabag in each, and pour in water, whose steam circles the room, past the fruit bowl, curling between the bananas, tendrils curling around the apples, and over the valleys of freshly cleaned clothes, an eagle of hot water, running past the table, and dissipating into thin air.

I bring the mugs to the table, and we all begin to calm, caressing the mugs with our hands.

It takes a good half hour for anyone to say anything more.

"Man, what was that?" Zeke finally asks. Tobias exhales.

"I don't know. I wish I did, I really do," he says.

"Well, can you do it again?" Uriah states another question. Tobias stares at him, then raises his hand. He grips thin air. And pulls up. And a handful of Uriah's hair lifts from his head. He yelps. I laugh, out of the sheer strangness of it all.

My boyfriend just hovered a bunch of jars, then pulled his friend's hair from across the room. It's just so random, I laugh. And laugh. And laugh. And everyone else is staring at me, but I just keep laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Tobias shrugs, and they wait until I have recovered.

"Well, I think we should go," Zeke says, moving to the door. Uriah casts us one last glance, of worry and slight confusion, but then steps out the door after Zeke. I go to Tobias.

"Are you ok?" I ask him. He nods.

"I think, after your little 'fit' there, I should be concerned about you," I laugh again, and he chuckles, bringing me into his arms, keeping us close.

**Ahh, so, first power discovered! Tobias and telekinesis. Cool alliteration, but, anyway. Thanks for reading, suggestions for powers will be taken into account, but they can't be too amazing, so no flying or invisibility. **

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tobias' POV

I sit in bed, thinking. My palms towards me, making a little matchstick float there. Man, this is strange. But I still don't know why I have these powers. How I got them. It's all so confusing, but I still get up, and think that my new _powers_ could be put to some use. I hold up a hand to my drawers across the room, and they slide open. I float some jeans, a T-shirt and a pair of socks out of the draw, and bring them over to me, where I let them drop into my hands. I smirk a little, and put my clothes on. I step out of my room, and head downstairs, humming quietly.

"Morning," I hear Tris say, behind me. I turn around to see her walking down after me. I smile, and go back up to her, giving her a kiss. She smiles back, before leading me into the kitchen, where I go and make some tea whilst she potters around, getting bacon, eggs and some fresh white bread.

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask her, whilst still attempting to get some mugs and place a teabag carefully in each. She falters slightly, and turns to me.

"What do you want to do, because I want to, well, you know,"

"Work out what's up with my _powers_?" I ask her. She nods.

"Well, we should get some help." She nods again. "I'm reckon we should invite everyone around, then see what they think," I explain my plan to Tris, who is busy frying food at the pan.

"I guess that's ok," she says in answer.

"Come on Tris, I'm trying to sort this out and it might be weird but I need you to help me because I can't fix this without you," she nods.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I'm just a little freaked out right now," she explains.

"You and me both,"

Two hours later, our friends have arrived at our invite. I send a look to Tris, who gets up, and goes to whisper something to Zeke and Uriah, who nod.

"Hey guys," I start, and they quiet fast. "Well, me, Tris, Zeke and Uriah discovered something yesterday," I begin, breathing out between my teeth, Tris has come over now, and squeezes my hand.

"Do you want me to explain?" She whispers. I nod.

"We discovered that Four has some powers," Our friend's looks turn from concern to surprise.

"What? Be serious guys," says Chris. I just look at her, and point my hand at the coffee table, moving my hand upwards after that, and watching as the table rises into the air at my command. I flick my wrist, and the table flicks up a bit, before falling, falling, and stopping, a metre above the floor, as I willed it to. I drop it back down.

"Serious enough for you?" I ask her, but almost everyone has fallen silent with awe, and, I think, _terror._ I look around the circle, and see Zeke and Uriah doing the same. Tris just gets up and slaps everyone, snapping them back to reality. I expel the breath I didn't know I was holding, as Tris comes and sits on my lap. The others come back, staring at me.

"Well, does anyone want to play some CoD?" Asks Uriah, trying to recover the situation.

"Sure bro," Zeke answers. I nod.

"I guess," says Will.

We head to the Playstation 4, and enter a game together.

An hour later, we are laughing and shouting as if nothing had happened, thank god. Then Uri stands up abruptly, the cable of his control snapping to attention, pushing the speaker, and we watch as it falls, and falls, and crashes to the ground. I am too surprised to realise I could have stopped what happened. Tris rushes in.

"What just-oh." She observes the scene, working out what happened easily.

"Did you get into the game a little to much Uri?" She asks him. He nods, sheepish.

"Well, now you have to pay for a new 5k speaker!" She says happily. Uriah's mouth drops open.

"That cost 5 grand?!" But Tris, you have loads of money, can't you just buy a new one?"

"Yes, but you broke it, so you are paying for a new one," She smiles sweetly at him, as Zeke bursts into laughter. I do the same, as Uri whines.

"But now we can't play, why can't you fix it?"

"Fix it. Fix it. Come on Uri, I can't just think of it being there and make it suddenly be there, can I?!" She yells at him, pointing to where the speaker was. Then she stops. Uriah stops. And they stare at the speaker's old shelf. There's. Another. Speaker. There. But it's. Green. And glowing. She has a power too! Thank god, I'm not the only one. But Tris is frozen still. I stand, and go to her.

"Tris, it's ok." I say, and hug her, feeling her relax in my arms.

"Tobias... What does this mean?" She whispers into my chest.

"I have no idea, but we're both gonna kep each other strong, aren't we?" I whisper back, into her hair. She nods, and we just stand there, in each other's embrace.

**Tris' power has been discovered! OMG! Ok, the next people to find out their powers are Zeke and Uriah, look for tomorrow or mondays chapter to see how that happened. Thanks for reading, please review, favourite, follow etc.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok, chapter 4. A lot of people didn't understand Tris' power, and to make it clearer, it was the ability to summon hard light in any form, like Green Lantern. Google it if you want. (but google hard light _power_, apparently there are some other meanings). Now that that is clear (hopefully) on with the story!**

**I don't own nuffink bar the plot.**

Tris' POV

Oh god, I have a power too. Uriah and Zeke tell me it's called something like Hard Light, where you can summon the form of any object you wish, and control it or something. I've been with Tobias testing these powers with Tobias all day, and he can lift pretty much anything, as well as me being able to summon a lion. Which freaks me out, but I guess is kinda cool. Tobias thinks it's awesome. We're currently relaxing in the jacuzzi in the back garden, and Tobias is trying to mix a cocktail on the nearby table whilst staying in the jacuzzi, making weird hand gestures, but just about doing it. I am laughing as he smashes a glass.

"You're lucky I'm rich Toby," I tease him. He narrows his eyes.

"Rich, maybe, but you're also... TICKLISH!" He yells and jumps at me, tickling my stomach I thrash around in the pool, laughing so hard I am just gasping.

"STOP." I manage, and he draws back, a smirk creasing his features.

"Let's do something," he says.

"What?"

"Well, we could go into town and get a coffee, if you want," he responds. That sounds ok.

"Why not, I'll go and aget changed," I say, climbing out, and going to get changed. Tobias follows shortly after.

We raced along the streets of Chicago, soaking up the sun as we pull into the mall's parking lot. I lock the car, and we step into the cool air of the shopping centre.

We trail around shops for a good hour, before sitting down for coffee at Starbucks. We sit at a table, reclining on the soft leather chairs.

"Hey, Tris, I've been thinking, and I realised something. What if these powers are to do with waking up in our paradise or something?" Tobias suggests, head cocked to one side.

"Well. That is plausible, but, I mean, then wouldn't our friends have powers too?" He nods slightly.

"But they might have not discovered their powers yet, don't you-" he is cut off by his mobile ringing. I nod at him to tell him he should answer it. He digs into his pocket, grabs his phone, and presses answer, holding it to his ear. He appears to be listening intently, and says:

"No, Uri, come on. Speak slower. No. What? Yes, me and Tris both, why?" then his eyes go wide, and he jumps up.

"We'll be right over!" He looks at me. "Uri and Zeke have-" I am already up and dragging him towards the door, leaving our coffees, steam rising slowly into the air, steadily, calmly, as calm as we were. Were.

We arrive at Zeke and Uriah's in record time, ten minutes. We jump out of the car, only just remembering to lock it as we hurry to the front door. We knock. No one answers. I point at the keyhole, and a nice little green key of my own creation appears. It turns, and we jump inside.

"Guys, where are you?" Calls Tobias, Looking around.

"Here," I hear a call from the front room. We rush in, and see a lion, hovering in space, with – A LION?

"Uri, why is there a frikkin LION in your front room, hovering on the ceiling?" Tobias asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, um, well, hey guys," says Uriah. "Well, that lion might have eaten Zeke, or not," he says, eyes wide, breathing ragged. The lion mewls, and Uriah flinches.

"WHAT? HOW COME THERE IS A LION?" I yell. Uriah flinches again.

"I don't know, it just sort of appeared , instead of Zeke, and and and,"

"Uriah, calm," I say, and he nods, gulping.

"Well, when Zeke disappeared and the lion was there, I freaked out, and the lion just started floating." I look at Tobias. _Powers?_ I mouth at him, he shrugs.

"Hey Uriah, calm down, ok? Just relax, the lion is floating, it won't hurt you," I try to calm the distressed adolescent. He nods, gulping again, and begins to slow his breathing, walking slowly over to us. Once he is closer, I then see that the lion isn't floating. It's sitting on the floor, looking at us. But there is no hunger in those golden eyes. His coat shines and his mane is fine and a deep brown. It's a beautiful creature. Then, it isn't there. It sort of shrinks, then gets bigger really fast, and then it seems to _spit out_ Zeke, before disappearing. Zeke stood.

"What. The. F*ck. Just. Happened?" He asks us, voice shaking. Uriah's eyes go wide, and he spins around, eyes laying on Zeke, and then running to him, and giving him a bear hug. I think that Zeke might be slightly unsafe with a hug like that, but I make no comment.

**Chapter 4 done. You will have to work out what powers Zeke and Uriah have, but it should be quite easy. Also, the next few chapters will be short, dedicated to discovering everyone's powers. Just to warn all readers. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting etc.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey, here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

Christina's POV

I am slouched on my couch, head resting on Will's shoulder, as we catch up on some shows we've missed.

Eventually, Will gets up, trying not to fall back onto the couch. I get up, fall back onto the couch, then get back up, taking in my bearings. Will chuckles.

"Come on, let's go and get a coffee to relax," he suggests. I cock my head, but nod acceptance. Will doesn't normally do stuff like this. Come to think of it, nor do any of the other guys. Hmm. I ponder this as we get into my car and head to Starbucks.

We get to the mall, and step into Starbucks. The scent of coffee and cakes fills the air.

"Get me a frappe, I'll get us a table," I say, heading to one by the window. I sit down, sinking into the chair. I glance outside, where people bustle about, going into this shop, that shop, the other shop. It makes me kinda want to go shopping, but no, I sit and wait.

My mind wanders as I wait, and I think about that guy who is walking past that girl. _They would make a nice couple. Shame, they clearly don't know each other._ Then they stop, and spin around, to face each other. The man runs up and brings her into a kiss, whilst she drops her bags and embraces him. How strange. I look at two other people, an old man wandering slowly past a dawdling past an old woman. _Ahhhh, old love. That would be kinda cute._ I think to myself. They turn, as the other two did, and the man hobbles toward her as fast as he can, whilst the woman does the same. They embrace, and she pecks a kiss upon his cheek. This is kinda odd. I am pulled from my thoughs as Will sits down.

"Here's your coffee, and, of course, a danish," he smiles, he knows that I love danish pastries.

"Thanks." I take the coffee bringing it over to my side of the table.

"So, I gotta ask, what's your opinion on the whole powers thing?" He asks. I frown. So _that _ is why he brought me for a coffee, so we could talk about the whole powers thing.

"Well, I don't know what to think," I exhale slowly. What do I actually think about the powers thing? "I don't know how the others got theirs, but Four said something about it being connected to the whole thing with Uriah's party and waking up-"

"Not remembering anything, yeah, I heard Four talking about that. But what are _your _ thoughts.

"I'm not sure, it's all a bit confusing. I mean, if Four is right, then me and you would have some sort of powers, right?" I say. Will nods. "Well, if he is right, then we have some undiscovered powers, right?" I state. He nods, wandering away into that brain of his to think about it. He won't do much for the next half an hour, just think about that, so I sit and sip my coffee, before getting a thought. I look out the window. I spy a lone twenty looking guy, and a woman of roughly the same age. _Make them a couple! _I think, willing it to happen, and sure enough, the two drop all they are carrying, and jump into each other's open arms. Could this be my power? I'm not massively surprised, but I guess that's because we already know some people who have developed powers. I look at Will, who remains deep in thought. I look out of the window, spying a guy, around my age, wandering along. I begin to try and find someone to pair him with, but my mind drifts off again. Back to myself and my power. I could make anyone fall in love just by thinking it. Funy that. Then the entire world shatters, as someone crashes through the window, sliding across the table and falling in a heap. It's the guy I was trying to pair up a minute ago. What is he doing? He jumps up, and runs toward me. Then I realise. I was thinking about who to pair him with, then I started thinking about myself. He jumpss, ready to kiss me, to pull me into a hug. Then a flash of blue, glowing, and he stops, sliding down a lovely, glowing blue wall. Wait. A glowing blue wall? I look at Will, whose eyes are wide, his hands outstretched. He gulps, and clenches his fists. The wall disappears. Everyone is now staring at us.

"Will, we have to go. NOW," I whisper yell, dragging him to the door. We emerge into the mall, where people are still staring at us. People just saw Will get a power. This isn't good. This is not good at all.

**Sup. Sorry about lack of updates, but people have busy lives. Anyway, I am going on holiday for about a week, so there will be no updates in that time. Thanks for reading, revieing, favouriting and following. **

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I am no longer away! Now, here is chapter 6. (At last).**

Tris' POV

I sit on the sofa, head on Tobias' shoulder, as we wait for our friends to arrive.

Five minutes later, our friends do arrive, Zeke stumbling through the door as Uriah collapses behind him.

"heheh, 5 openings of the door to 4, how does it feel, bro?" he smirks at Uriah, who flicks him off, with a good natured grin. The rest of our friends arrive a second later, plopping down on the sofas scattered around the room.

"So, lads, how are we?" asks Uriah, smirking at us. I raise an eyebrow.

"Lads?"

"Ladettes then," Uriah compromises.

"That's not quite what I meant, but anyway," I let Uriah win, for once.

"Well, why are we here?" asks Will, hands pressed together in a form of contemplation, I think.

"Well, you all know Tris and I have these... _Powers_," Tobias manages. "And Zeke and Uriah also supposedly have powers, too," he explains. Shauna and Marlene look unsurprised, the crazy brothers probably told them at some point.

"Well, in that case, me and Will also have something to share," Christina starts. We all know where this is going.

"Me and Will seem to have powers too, I can make people fall in love and Will can, apparently, make unbreakable walls." Christina finishes. I nod.

"Unsurprising, as almost everyone else has developed powers," says Tobias. He has been quite hard at work recently, trying to work something out about these powers. So far, we have worked out nothing, but he can influence any hard light constructs I make, it seems.

"Well, we should probably figure all of this out then," I say. Everyone nods in agreement.

"All right, so, I have telekinesis and can move objects with my hands, right?" Tobias says. We nod.

"I can make hard light constructs, but they aren't permanent," I explain what I can do.

"I can make people fall in love," says Chris.

"I can make impenetrable force-fields," Will contributes.

"I can transform into anything," Zeke tells us what he can do.

"I can remove gravity for short amounts of time, in certain areas," Uriah finishes up.

"And me and Marlene can't do anything," Shauna points out.

"We _think_ you can't currently do anything," Tobias chips in.

"Okay, okay, but- AHHH, it's a wasp!" Shouts Shauna, shooting up as the brightly coloured insect flew around her, almost in praise. Strange.

"Hey, go bug Zeke, or something," Shauna tries to swat it, but the wasp is flying at Zeke, landing on him. He jumps, and the wasp flies around him instead, bugging him. Wait. _Bugging him._

"Shauna, tell that wasp to land on a sofa," I say to her.

"Hey, Mr Wasp, go sit on a sofa," she says, pointing to mine and Tobias'. The wasp flies towards us, and alights on the armrest of the sofa, calm and collected. Unlike Tobias, who's eyeing it in surprise and slight annoyance.

"Shauna, tell it to go outside," I say to her, ignoring Tobias and his attempts to put his arm back on the armrest without getting stung. She shrugs.

"Now please go outside?" she asks it. The wasp flies away quickly as it had come, before hitting the window. I laugh.

"Sting Zeke," commands Shauna. Zeke's expression turns to one of horror as it flies away from the window towards him, but it isn't him anymore. Now, in his place, is an armadillo. The wasp still stings it, however, bouncing off the creature's hard head. I smile.

"Well, Shauna, it seems you can control animals," I say. She smirks, before her eyes widen. She looks at Zeke – well, him as an armadillo.

"Zeke, go and sit on Uriah's lap," she says. Oh. The armadillo – Zeke – doesn't seem to want to move, but still, his legs move, and he goes over to Uriah before trying to climb on his lap, and falling onto his back. I stifle a laugh. The armadillo whips round, turning into Zeke as he does.

"Wow, you laugh at that?" he asks. I nod, laughing for real now.

"Well, that was... interesting," Tobias decides on his choice of words. I nod through my laughter.

"Yeah, but we still don't know what my power is, do we?" says Marlene."If I even have a power, that is,"

"Well, let's try and find out," I say to her. She nods, and jumps up from the sofa. We head out to the back garden, followed by the others, eventually.

"Alright, any ideas?" I ask everyone. They shake their heads. I turn to Marlene. "What do you think?" I ask her. She shrugs

"I have no idea." She says. Well, I have no idea, then, either. Well, this is going to be a bit difficult.

"Well, this is going to take a while, so I'm off to get a drink," says Uriah. Fair enough. He steps into the house, heading towards the kitchen.

"Well, how about you see if you feel like you can manipulate or move this, or something," I say, creating a cube in the air before her. She points at it, swivels her finger around, but nothing happens.

"Oh, well. It was worth a try," I say. Marlene shrugs.

"Maybe-" She is cut off by a long string of curses coming from the kitchen, accompanied by a smashing of something. We rush in, and see the remains of a glass scattered around the floor.

And a huge shard stuck in Uriah's foot, blood trickling around it. Oh god.

"Guys, please help, this is horrible," Uriah manages through gritted teeth.

"Alright, someone go and call-"

"Stop." Marlene stops me mid-sentence. She kneels down beside Uriah's foot, and cocks her head.

"I have some skill in first-aid, I should be able to deal with this," she says. I doubt it, but I let her go ahead, phone in hand, 9-1-1 ready to be called. But it isn't necessary.

Marlene runs her hand over Uriah's foot, and the blood spills back into the wound. The glass lifts out, and the skin runs back over the cut.

"Well, it seems we know what your power is now," I say. Marlene just nods as Uriah pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you," he says quietly into her ear.

**WOOOOH! I am no longer on holiday, I am back! Writing as I always do. Thanks for supporting, reviewing etc.**

**Toodle Pip!**

**J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Here is chapter 7. Just so everyone understands:**

**Tobias/Four: Telekinesis (The ability to move things with thoughts or hand gestures)**

**Tris/Beatrice: Hard Light constructs (The ability to create any object out of light, and have it be solid)**

**Zeke: Shapeshifting (The ability to change into any form, living or not)**

**Uriah: Gravity manipulation (The ability to change the rules of gravity)**

**Christina: Love control (The ability to make others fall in love with each other)**

**Marlene: Healing (The ability to heal people by touch)**

**Shauna: Animal control (The ability to control animals)**

**Hope that clears everything up. On with the story.**

Tobias' POV

I sit on Zeke's bed as he looks at his laptop. He goes to Facebook, letting out a strangled cry as the page appears. I raise an eyebrow, and stop throwing a ball to Uriah to look over his shoulder. Uriah does the same, and I let out a little laugh at what I see. Zeke has hundreds of chat requests.

"What are they about?" I ask. He shrugs.

"They are from the morning after the party," he says. "All of them," wow.

"Is this coincidence?" I ask him. He shrugs again.

"They're all about not remembering what happened at the party itself," he explains.

"Does this mean my theory could be true?" I ask. "No one remembers. This isn't just coincidence, is it? This doesn't just happen to _everyone_, does it?"

"It's like nothing I've ever known as the effects of a party," breathes Uriah.

"No one remembers, and we don't remember, and we have also developed powers." I begin, trying to grasp this. "Does this mean other people could also have powers?" I ask them. We look at each other. _Oh no_. This means that everyone who went to the party probably has powers.

"Check if any mention anything about _powers_," I tell him. He scrolls through the list.

"No, no one would tell me about if they had got powers, even if they had," he explains. Damn.

"Well, this isn't great, is it?" I ask.

"No," The Pedrad brothers answer in unison. Zeke continues "You might be right, bro, if no one can remember anything,"

"This could be good or bad, or both," I say. As I say this, a knock comes at the door.

"Who's that? It might be the girls, but I thought they went shopping," Uriah expresses his confusion.

"Let's go and see." says Zeke, and we follow him out of their own level of the house (The basement) to answer the door. He pulls it open, and comes face to face with Martin, one of the guys from the football team, and Jamie, also from the football team.

"Hey, guys," begins Martin, who appears to have been the one who knocked. "We came over as you wouldn't answer any Facebook messages and we wanted to see how you guys are doing," He asks.

"We're all ok, but why do you need to talk to us?" asks Uriah, an eyebrow raised. I nod, turning to him from my position leaning on the door frame.

"Ah, yes. Can we come in?" He asks us. Zeke nods, stepping away to let them through. We head back down to the basement, and plonk into the beanbags scattered across the main part of it.

"So, guys, it seems no one remembers what happened, and as you guys hosted it, we thought you might know, so we came over as you weren't answering all our FB messages." Ah.

"Well, I only just checked my FB messages bro, and pretty much everyone from the party has messaged me about it," Zeje begins to explain. I carry it on.

"We don't know why no one remembers. We have asked people who didn't get as hammered as us, but even those who didn't touch a drink still remember nothing, which is _very _odd," I finish.

"Yeah. Another thing, which we think might have something to do with that. Does me saying _powers_ trigger anything?" I narrow my eyes and glance at the Pedrads. They are doing similar things. Jamie smirks, before speaking:

"It seems it does ring some bells. We happen to know some people who might have some strange powers, and I reckon, based on your faces, you have heard about this and maybe have powers of your own. I nod to the two brothers discreetly.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," I say, but Martin and Jamie just smile.

"Really, because we've heard that a friend of yours, _Will_ _Browning_, created some magic forcefield around his girlfriend when a crazy guy came running at her. Ring any bells?" we are about to answer, but Martin cuts in, continuing after Jamie.

"So, do you guys have any powers?" He asks. I feel a huge urge to answer, but restrain myself.

"No," I manage. Zeke and Uriah shake their heads. Martin and Jamie's smiles grow wider.

"We thought so, but it seems that _I _have developed a power," begins Martin. "It allows me to make someone tell the truth. I just used my power on you guys," _why didn't it work then?_ Martin almost hears my thoughts, and explains:

"However, it seems to not work so well on people with powers, but still has some effect on them which makes them struggle to lie. Based on your reactions to my question, you guys have powers." My eyes widen, as do Uriah's and Zeke's beside me. Martin and Jamie smile wider, if possible. Zeke stands up, and Jamie's and Martin's eyes flick to him.

"Just going to the crapper, I'll be right back," he explains. Good, he will hopefully be smart and find some way to get rid of these two. How hard can it be for someone who can change to almost any form? I am proved right when I see a massive boa constrictor disappear behind the other two chairs. Me and Uriah watch, smiling sweetly, as the huge snake goes up behind Martin, and _licks his neck_. Not what I would have done, but we _did _just want to get rid of them, not do permanent damage.

"SH*T!" yells Martin as he jolts out of his chair and spins round, beholding the reptile behind his chair. He yells out in fear, and as Jamie realises Zeke's long body reaches around his chair too, he jumps up, and follows Martin out the door, away from us. We watch them go from the doorway, as Zeke changes back beside us.

"Martin's neck is something I would advise you never taste," Zeke warns us. I smile, glad to be rid of the two football players. My satisfaction does not last however. A van pulls up on the street outside the house.

"Guys, what-" Uriah doesn't finish his sentence, as a dart embeds itself in his thigh, making him collapse, dead or unconcious, I don't know. The dart was shot from the gun of the van's driver, and we are in slow motion as we try to dive back into the house, but I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder, and blackness overtakes my vision.

Tris' POV

We have spent hours wandering around the mall, and now me and the girls are heading out to the cars, but we never make it. As we near mine and Shauna's cars, we notice the black vans, windows tinted, no markings on them at all. They flank our cars, in the parking spaces either sides of our cars. As we notice them, and freeze, two men jump out the back of both vans, with guns. Which they aim at us, and fire. I feel a sharp pain in my thigh, and the last thing I see is the dart in my thigh, as I collapse, blackness overtaking me.

Will's POV

I sit in the interrogation room, staring at the man in front of me.

"Just don't harm them, they are my closest friends," I say to him. He nods.

"They won't be harmed, and we apologise that we had to resort to the methods we did to get the information we required," He tries to smile, but it is hardly an upturning of his thin, sealed lips.

**Ohh, dayum. Find out what has happened whenever I release the next chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review, favourite, follow etc. **

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Now you get to find out what happened last chapter! Enjoy.**

Tris' POV

I wake slowly, then much quicker. I am in some sort of cell, lit dimly. I look around, and see everyone in our group of friends. I go over to Tobias, and try to shake him awake. He doesn't wake up. He must have been sedated too, and the sedative obviously hasn't worn off yet. I hear a yawn, and spin round as Christina sits up. She looks around, and sees me.

"Hey, what happened?" she asks me. I shrug

"I have no idea." She looks around.

"Where's Will?" She asks. I look for him, but he isn't here.

"I expect we'll know soon," I say to her, but Chris' face is creased with worry. But the door swings open, and Will is thrown in with us. He looks exhausted, and beaten up. Chris rushes to him, and helps him sit up. He looks at us.

"I have some explaining to do, I would guess," He says, but looks around properly, realises no one else is up, and we prepare to wait for them. Eventually, everyone does wake up, and Will sits, ready to explain. I cuddle into Tobias' side as he begins.

"Let's establish that one: I don't know where we are, and two: what I'm about to tell you is all I know," he takes a breath. "I was taken from the library two days ago, when I was walking home, by some people in a black van." We exchange looks between each other.

"Yes, I thought you would probably know what I'm talking about. Anyway, after I was taken, I woke up in an interrogation room, where I was grilled about the whole powers thing," ahh, I see.

"They asked me about my power and said they knew about it from reports at the mall when I made the force-field accidentally. Then, they asked me about other people having powers, and when I refused to give them your names, they threatened my family." A tear slides down his cheek.

"I didn't want to tell them, I swear, but they said they would torture my sister, and my father, and my mother in front of me. They said they would kill them, and I just couldn't. I'm sorry," Will breaks down as he says this, and as Christina tries to comfort him, he moves away.

"I don't deserve your comfort. I gave you guys up, I _sold you out_. Don't tell me I haven't done anything wrong. We all know I have. I'm sorry. I ju- I just couldn't. No-Not my sister." He crawls away into the corner, where he sobs away quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Tobias' POV

We just let Will sit in the corner, sobbing away, knowing that trying to comfort him won't help. I sit with Tris, back against the wall, as she cuddles into me. My arm is over her shoulder, comforting her.

"What do you think will happen to us?" she asks me, voice muffled by my shoulder.

"I wish I knew. Maybe they just want to know about how we got our powers... Or something." I add, thinking about them tying any one of us to a table, and testing us, researching our abilities until... _no, don't think about that_.

"We're gonna be ok, I won't let them hurt you, okay?" I say into her hair. She nods. "I love you," She lifts her head to look at me.

"I love you too," she says. I smile, and she drops her head back onto my shoulder, where it stays.

An hour, or five, later, the door is opened, and white light pours into the room, making me wince at its brightness. Tris wakes, and everyone sits up. My eyes adjust, and make out the figure in a suit standing in the door. He walks over, and offers his hand. I take it, and he helps pull me and Tris up, to our feet.

"Hello, Four. Tris." His suit is creaseless, hair gelled to one side in a slick flick. He looks around mid-twenties, to early thirties, quite pale, a small amount of stubble on his chin, and a slim nose. His eyes are covered by his sunglasses, a fancy pair of... Ray-bans? No, I don't recognise them, probably custom or something. He finishes by pulling Will to his feet, as Christina stands withouot his aid, beside Will, whose eyes are hard and gleaming with sadness, and a bit of... fear. He steps back to the door, turning smoothly on his heel to face all of us.

"Hello. I am agent black, but you can call me James," he begins. "Welcome to the I.S.A, or the Investigation of Supernatural Activity." Okay. This is odd. If it is some sort of investigation bureau like the FBI or CIA, then why have I never heard of it?

"You are wondering why you haven't heard of this agency before. That is mainly because it doesn't exist," He looks at each of us, blank glasses hiding his emotions carefully. "You are here because we have, well, taken you here,"

"No sh*t, Sherlock," says Uriah. James looks at him, pulls a gun from his jacket, and aims it at Uriah's head. He cocks it.

"Bang." he says, and puts the gun back in his jacket. "I will shoot you if you don't listen. Please let me say what I wan to say, then you can ask questions, or make stupid remarks." This man is off, his emotions, wants and humanity hidden behind those glasses. It's unsettling. I shift a bit, escaping the grasp of those glasses' vision. His mouth twitches at my actions.

"We had got all information we need from your friend, Will, here, before you came, so none of you need to be questioned, and I would also like to say that no, none of you will be strapped to a table, and scrutinized and tested on, don't worry about that." He smiles, if it can be described as a smile.

"Let me take you to Mr Green. He is the head of this agency, and will talk to you about a... Proposition." He decides on his words with trepidation, like he has practised them in front of a mirror, and he cannot get them wrong. "This way please," He says to us, before spinning around on his heel almost inhumanly, and walking down a white, cleaned corridor, lined with doors opened by metal wheels, like doors on a ship. We wallk down the corridor after Agent Black, who makes no move to slow down for us, or even just stop for a second.

We reach a door, this one lined by warning tape. Agent Black nods to a guard in a booth beside the door, and the guard enters something on a computer, which makes the door slide open, half rising into the doorframe, and half lowering. He steps through, and we follow him, being hit by the outside air, with its warmth and mugginess, but realness too. He sits in a golf cart type thing, and turns it on. We climb in, and he begins to drive. I look around as we glide across the smooth path. We came from a low, squat building, which disappears from view after a minute, as we go round another building, clearly the main one, with its curved front. It's lined with windows, most lit, some not. The windows span an entire floor each, pieces of curved glass curling around the entire building. Lights fall upon it from below, casting light onto not just the walls, but the sky too. It is magnificent, especially when I behold the huge aerial on top of it, which sits atop a dome, similar to an observatory, which sits itself on top of the main building. The road curves around to the front, leading up to a small car park, where countless other buggies sit in rows. On our right, there is what looks like a gym, or army training course, under a huge metal awning. Beyond that is a fence, 20 metres high, with warning sgins placed along it. I have no doubt it's electrical. My thoughts cut from the gym, as we stop. Agent Black taps a screen on the dashboard, entering an identification number and PIN, before tapping 'PARK', one of the many buttons on the screen. We step out with the Agent, and the buggy/car goes off, quickly and accurately parking in the nearest clear spot. We are lead to the front doors of the main building, which looks like a solid piece of glass, but feels like nothing as we step through it. A desk sits in the centre of the room, which is illuminated by dimmed yellow light, almost like a hotel lobby. We walk past the desk, where a man and woman sit in office chairs, stapling, calling, clicking, and redirecting calls. Agent black ignores them, and steps through a door beside the desk. We go down a corridor without doors, or at least what looks like without doors. It turns out to have doors, as Agent Black walks into the wall, which slides open, allowing us into an elevator.

"Cool," says Zeke under his breath. I smile, and stand beside Tris as Agent Black swipes a card into a reader, before entering a PIN into a hidden screen in the elevator wall. We feel ourselves rising, up and up. Finally, we stop, and the doors open, four sections of it sinking away into the wall. We step out, and I realise where we are. We are in the observatory on top of the main building, which the Aerial was on. Wow. I look around, seeing mainly, the darkness of the roof, but, in front of us, is a desk. Beyond that, a view of the gym, lit up around the edges by solar lamps. I see a few people working out there. Even further beyond, is a beach. I cannot make it out properly, but I see the glistening sea, lit by this compound, and the moon, far above. Then I notice the chair behind the desk, and the podgy man sitting in it.

"Hello," he says. His two chins wobble with the word. He is short, with brown wispy hair, horn rimmed glasses and the most human appearance I have seen here so far.

"Welcome to the ISA, which has probably been introduced to you by Agent Black." He continues "I am Mr Green, the head of this place, as you probably guessed, and I want to offer you a job."

**OOOH! Secret-y stuff! Hope you enjoyed, look out for the new chapter within the next few days, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting, following etc.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**OMG! Double digit chapter number. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Tris' POV

What? A job?

"What do you mean, a job?" I ask. He smiles, kindly.

"Exactly what I said. I am offering you a job. You will be paid, have your own HQ back in Chicago, and do missions we set you." Wow. This is cool, but also not so cool. Ordered around by this guy and his agency all the time?

"You will get downtime when you don't need to focus on any missions or similar, and you will have an IT guy in your HQ to help you sort missions and emails, but I think _Four _here could probably help him," he knows Tobias' real name. _Obviously, he's some high up guy in a top secret agency. He probably knows everything about us_.

"How much will we be paid?" asks Zeke. Mr Green's smile widens.

"A million a month." We freeze. That's ridiculous.

"Not joking," Mr Green continues "but enough of this explanation. To put it simply, you get paid millions, get high-tech Headquarters easily accessible from your homes, and do missions for us whilst still having downtime to go to school, and relax. Do you want it?" i usher our friends into a huddle.

"This could be some elaborate trick," says Shauna, but Zeke and Uriah are so excited they aren't listening.

"This is gonna be so cool! We're gonna be... Like Superheroes!" Uriah stage whispers. I pull Tobias aside.  
"Do you think we can trust him?" I ask him. Tobias shrugs.

"Well, if we deny, I think he will find a way to make us do it anyway, so we might as well accept now," I nod. He has a point. I give him a quick peck, before turning to the group.

"We should do it. He's going to find some way to make us do it anyway, in the end, so why not accept so that no one gets hurt?" My friends chat amongst themselves, before deciding. We turn to Mr Green.

"No." I say. His smile falters. "We won't _not_ accept your job offer,"

**Just to note, that means they will take the job (Double negative). Anyway, hope you enjoyed. As this chapter is so short, I will probably release another chapter today, and if not, sorry. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following (If you have, you ghost readers).**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Okay, enjoy this chapter (or don't, it's really up to you).**

Tobias' POV

We are on a plane. Tris' hand is wrapped in my own, as we fly across the country, back home to Chicago from Miami, where the Agency is based.

We arrive home a little later, stepping out into the open air. I smile, filling my lungs with the sweet Chicago air. We were supposedly away from home for two days, so all of us are going to use the excuse of a sleepover at each others houses.

We arrive outside Tris' house an hour later. It is now the morning after our little 'job offer' and 'tour' of the Agency.

We step through the front door.

"TRIS! FOUR! Where have you two been?" Natalie is upon us in seconds, giving both of us a bear hug which nearly suffocates us.

"Hey, Mrs Prior," I say to her. She tuts.

"You know I would like you to call me Natalie." I shrug, and she smiles. "Now tell me where you two have been!" She says.

"Sorry Natalie. Tris went on a sleepover at Christina's and I went for one at Zeke and Uriah's. I told Tris I would call you and tell you, but I forgot. I'm really sorry." I try to make myself sound like I'm telling the truth, and apparently Natalie believes me.

"Okay, but I think it was partially Tris' fault, and you're taking the blame for her." I shrug again, and she laughs.

"You two go and relax," she sends us off. We head upstiars immediately, and make our way to Tris' room. It looks completely normal, but Agent Black said it would. I open Tris' wardrobe, and press one of the nails holding up the bar across it once, twice, three times. A panel opens in the back of the wardrobe, and I enter the PIN given to each of us. The screen disappears, and the bottom of the wardrobe opens up, revealing two tubes containing a pod each. I climb in, whilst Tris does the same. I give her a thumbs up through the glass, before pressing the button at my waist. The G-force rockets as I hurtle through the tube, supposedly at a speed of faster than a rollercoaster. I see Tris speeding along beside me, in her own pod. My thoughts turn to not throwing up as we hurtle round a turn. Finally, we level out, and I feel myself slow down, as one. Two. Three. Four. Five six. Seven. And eight tubes join mine and Tris' own. Finally, we stop, the pods pop open, and we get out into our new HQ. I look at Tris.

"That was pretty cool," I say. She nods.

"A. A bit fast, maybe, but otherwise Okay," she admits. I smile, and kiss her cheek.

"BOO!" Yells Zeke as he jumps out of his pod which arrived, seemingly silent. I see Uriah's slide into place too, before turning to survey the room. It's quite large, square, with a medium height ceiling, like the auditorium of an infant school. I would guess at about 20 metres by 20.

"It's a bit... Bland," says Uriah, as he gets out of his pod. I nod in agreement.

"That's because you have to decorate it!" the wall slides open, and a guy of about twenty steps in. "Hey guys, I'm Kevin, good to meet you," he says. I shake his hand, as do Tris, Zeke and Uriah.

"Okay, so I am your supervisor, helper, save-your-life kinda guy, who helps you lot out," he explains. I nod along.

"I will help you run missions by being the guy in your earpiece who is back here with a drone and fancy computer stuff, tracking you. I would help you do your IT stuff, but I hear Four here is quite the computer whizz-kid," he gives me a wink. I raise an eyebrow, and he shrugs.

"Anyway, yes. Decorating this place!" He yells out to the ceiling. Kevin goes to the wall, taps it, and a screen rises out of the ground in front of us, before lighting up with a screen for my PIN. I enter it quickly, and the screen displays a floor plan of our HQ. There are five rooms other than this one: A kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, IT and filing suite, and Kevin's room. I tap on the kitchen, and it displays a picute of the kitchen in the top right, whilst the rest of the screen is dominated by pictures of things we can put in the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, also, I would recommend opening all the doors, as all these hidden ones are a pain," says Kevin over my shoulder, whilst tapping a small button on the bottom of the screen. Sure enough, around the room, five parts of the wall slide open. Neat. At that moment, Will and Christina arrive, jumping out of their tubes as soon as they've stopped. Zeke turns to them to explain what we're doing and who Kevin is, whilst Uriah goes to explain to Shauna and Marlene, who have just arrived in their own tubes. Finally, everyone is filled in, and we begin decorating.

"Ok, so what side board do we want? Marble, wood, artificial stuff, or what?" I ask the group. A chorus of answers come from them. Marble seems the most said, so I put in some light coloured tiles.

"Cupboard? Wood, or what?" I ask them. The dominating answer is a red plastic sort of thing. I select that.

"Okay, the cupboards above the sideboard will be the same, is that ok?"

"Yep,"

"Yeah."

"That's fine,"

"Sounds good,"

"If you say so,"

"Whatever,"

"Cool,"

Next is the floor.

"Floor? Any thoughts?" I ask the assembled people behind me.

"Tiles,"

"Dark, like black or dark grey," is the most said answer. I choose the dark grey slate coloured interlocking tiles.

"Island?" Another chorus of ayes reach my ears. I select the island. It all looks okay. "I'll just get the best tap, dishwasher etc., okay?" I look to the others, who nod. We go around the rooms, decorating them one by one, until we come to the room we are currently in. This is labelled the 'mess/lounge'.

"Okay, guys! Last room, this one!" I shout to them. Almost everyone is discovering our HQ, in its new glory. No one responds, so I'm left to decorate it by myself. I choose a thick carpet, which can be a black with red swirls on it. The carpet rises from the floor almost immediately. Weird. I shrug, and go on to making a TV area. I add a rug, with a coffee table on, and put a fireplace in. Next, I put the biggest possible TV above it with some high-end speakers for surround sound. Next, I add some cornered sofas, and some beanbags. After that, some armchairs of leather for you to sink into, and a couple of loveseats. I put them in a semi-circle around the TV, and add a dining table and some comfortable chairs to go with it. Next, some games, ping pong and air hockey. The final touch is a small gym in the corner, complete with a treadmill and a bench-press. I finally add a fancy modern lightshade to cover the large bulb in the centre of the room. I smile, pleased with my work.

"Four!" Kevin calls from the IT suite. I go in, to find him in front of the computers, sitting in the chair with the speakers embedded I added a minute ago.

"I should show you how all the computer stuff works." I nod, and sit down beside him to discover about the fantastic wifi and the unbreakeable firewall.

**So, there is the headquarters done. Hope you enjoyed. Next is their first mission, but you'll have to wait until I release the next chapter of the story :,(. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting, etc.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**It's chapter freakin 12! Which is special because... Because it isn't special which makes it special because it's so un-special. Wow, that's confusing. ENJOY!**

Tris' POV

"NOOOOOO! You must be screen watching!" Shouts Uriah as I shoot him. Again.

"Whooooo! Ten killstreak! Time for a little friend!" I say as I deploy my care package.

"This is really appalling Uri," says Zeke, who is sitting in a loveseat with Shauna as I am with Tobias. We are at the HQ, and I am icing Uriah repeatedly. This is child's play.

"Mate, you play this game every day," says Will, from his position on the sofa with Christina. We are just relaxing with some CoD, whilst Kevin sits tapping away at his computer which we moved in here so he could be with us whilst he did whatever he really does.

"Guys," he says, eyes still on the screen, alert as he watches it. "You have your first mission, it seems. Get in the car and get going! I'm sending the co-ordinates to the van and I'll explain on the way!" He's busy tapping away as we drop our controllers and run out to the recently added garage, which contains our van and assorted other vehicles. We all bustle in the back whilst Uriah and Zeke get in the front as our designated drivers. The garage door opens and we are racing through the streets, faster than most vans should be able to go. Kevin's voice breaks in through the speakers.

"Alright guys. You're heading to the bank, where there's a robbery. The robbers appear to have some powers, so be careful. Get into your gear, the police will only let you in if you are wearing it and have your ID. Okay?" He asks. We chorus yes, before putting our earpieces in, and putting on our uniform sort of thing: a black kevlar jacket and our assorted gadgets which we may need. The van pulls to a stop, and we jump out of the back, heading up the stairs to the bank. I see the police's looks as we run in after the SWAt units already in there. They are of shock, surprise, and annoyance at being outranked by some teenagers. I grin at the guy at the entrance as we flash our IDs, and follow the directions in our ear from Kevin. Finally:

"You're there. Marlene, stay back. Everyone else, watch out. They're gonna be good," kevin's voice cuts off, and we are left to the smouldering hole which marks the entrance to thr vault. We step inside, loking around at the draws full of money, and also the money all over the floor. And the three people in front of us, guarding the sacks of money behind them.

"Why did they send a bunch of _teenagers_ after us? Pathetic, really, I mean, after the we dealt with the SWAT team, I hoped they would leave us alone, but no. Tee-" he is cut off as I summon the form of a sentry to start shooting at him. The bullets never reach him, though, because he is beside me.

"Nice, but that won't beat super speed," he says, I only just duck as his fist practically teleports to where my head was. I kick out his knees, and summon chains to tie him up, but too slow, he is running around me, faster faster faster. Then he stops, trying to run, but not running, practically burning the floor with the friction from his shoes. I see Tobias in his other side, holding up a hand to keep him in place. I see the others are locked in battle with the other two robbers, who have the ability to throw fireballs, and... steal powers. He has taken Tobias' power and is holding Zeke, Uriah and Shauna in place with only his fingers. I summon chains to hold the man me and Tobias are dealing with, before running to help Shauna, Zeke and Uriah, who are unable to do anything. I summon a cast to go on his hands, and struggle to hold it as he fights against it with something he summoned using my own powers. I hold it, barely. Tobias has gone up behind him, though, and knocks him out with a blow from behind using a telekinetic fist. Uriah, Zeke and Shauna drop to the ground, but they don't get back up. _Oh god_.

"Marlene! Come and help!" I yell to her. She comes in running, past Christina and Will as they try to beat the remaining person. But with no form of attack, they are stuck behind a forcefield as fireball after fireball is thrown at it. I start to summon some chains to bind him, but as I do, wind rushes past, and the super speed guy hits Will's forcefield, before running around us.

"Tris! You can only summon a certain amount of objects!" Yells Tobias as speed guy keeps running. Making a vacuum, which is taking away all the air. Which is making us suffocate. I drop to the floor, gasping. Tobias does the same, battling the winds created by the speeding man. I fall to my back, my vision starts to go black. Darker. Darker, my eyes water, my lungs scream, my head hurts. The world blurs.

Then there is air! Air, clear as it can be. I rake it into my lungs in great mouthfuls. Meanwhile, Uriah stands, looking pale, but taking away the gravity so Mr Speedy is stuck in the air. Tobias runs up to him, and Uriah puts gravity back, and Tobias socks the speed guy across the face. And he falls to the ground, unconcious. I turn to the others.

"Everyone okay?!" I shout to them. I hear a chorus of yesses. I go to Marlene, who is nursing Shauna as Zeke stands up, and fistbumps Uri. But both are still a little pale. Shauna now gets to her feet.

"Kevin, we're all good. Make sure the police come in with casts for these guys hands," I say into my earpiece.

"Will do. Well done," is his reply. A minute later, the police rush in, taking away the robbers. The chief comes up to us.

"Who are you?" I smile, but he can't see my eyes behind their goggles.

"Just some people." I say, and we are gone, running out to the van, jumping in, and driving back to HQ.

**There is their first mission done! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and tell me if you want anything to happen in this.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**It's chapter 13, the unlucky chapter :0. Hope you enjoy ;)**

Tris' POV

I'm going over to Christina's. Zeke and Uriah have a party later, so I'm going to be dolled up by Christina. How did I ever become friends with her? I wish I knew.

Not many people are walking around, it seems, which doesn't surprise me. Most people will be enjoying dinner, instead of this gorgeous summer evening, with the sun beaming through the clouds, low over the horizon, like a burning bright thief, hiding behind treetops. I smile at the thought. The sun would make a crap thief.

That thought disappears, as I am grabbed, and pulled out of the sun's great view. As I am touched, I feel like something is sucked out of me. Some great being, like a part of my soul, has been silenced, it feels. My powers disappear with the view of the sun. I am taken into an alley.

"Hello Tris." the voice sends shivers down my spine. _Peter_. And, it seems, Al too, as he goes round me with some tape, binding my arms to my body.

"So, we heard you may have some strange _powers_, and you know, I found out that I have some too," says Al from in front of me, and a grin, not of happiness, but of cruelness, falls upon his face. "I discovered that I can stifle people's powers! Isn't that great Tris? Now, I can stop you from doing anything against us," I glare at him, and scream. I scream, and scream. I am cut short, however, as a fist slams into my cheek, and unable to stay balanced, I topple to the ground. My vision darkens, and a handkerchief is stuffed into my mouth, held in place by more gaffa tape. I am rolled behind the cover of a bin, as Al and Peter sneer at me from above. I struggle, but I can do nothing. Peter kneels down, and starts to take off my trousers.

"Let's have a little fun, eh?" He whispers.

Tobias' POV

It's an hour until Zeke's party, and I can't wait to see Tris. She always looks gorgeous after Christina does her make-up. I am playing Battlefield with Uriah at his house. Zeke is showering, and getting changed, which I have done in advance. The round ends, and I get up from the sofa.

"Uriah. I'm sad to say it, but. You. Suck." he hangs his head in shame, but he perks up again, a second later.

"Ahhh, but I suck so much, I am good at one thing: SUCKING!" He shouts. "I hereby pronounce myself king of sucking at Battlefield!" He says triumphantly. Zeke walks in.

"That's a bad thing Uriah." He says bluntly, and I nod in agreement.

"Ahhh, but at least I am good at _something_," he says.

"Whatever," I say. My phone buzzes in my pocket, so I go to answer it whilst Zeke and Uriah battle about whether being the worst at a game is an achievement. It's Christina.

C – Hey, r u wiv tris? She isnt here, and she should have arrved half hour ago. Christina is so annoying when she texts like that, but Tris is probably just sorting something out with Kevin at the HQ. That's where I last knew she was, even if it was a couple of hours ago. I reply

4 – No idea where Tris is. Last I saw her, she was sorting out some stuff at HQ with Kevin. Also, text with proper grammar for everyone's benefit.

I send it, and me, Uriah and Zeke go about preparing the party. Another half hour passes, and we finish. I flop down on the sofa, checking my phone.

C – She won't answer her phone and I can't find her at homr or in the HQ. Where else could she be?

This makes me begin to worry, and a feeling of uncertainty settles in my stomach.

"Guys, do you know if Marlene and Shauna are with Tris?" I ask them. The guys tap away at their own phones, before answering.

"No."

"No." This could be bad. I text Kevin.

4 – Have you seen Tris? She's gone missing.

I get a text five minutes later.

K – No, she left a couple of hours ago. I'll search up the location of her mobile.

I look to Zeke and Uriah.

"Tris has disappeared. She should've gone to Christina's an hour ago, and she still isn't there," I explain to them. Uriah shrugs

"I expect she's fine, just out somewhere or something," he reassures me.

"Where would she go?" I ask them. Another round of shrugs. This is scarier than I thought. Where is she? What's happened? Is she ok? Oh god, she could be – no, happy, nice thoughts. Positive thinking. I get a text back from Kevin.

K – She's halfway between her house and Christina's. I've put the location into your phone.

Ok, we know where she is. This is good. The next text I get from Kevin isn't good, however.

K – She hasn't moved in an hour or so.

My blood runs cold.

"Four, you ok buddy?" asks Zeke, tapping me on the shoulder. I jump to my feet.

"Kevin tracked her phone. She hasn't moved in an hour," I avoid saying what could have happened, but we were all thinking it.

We could get to Tris.

But she may not be alive when we reach her.

**Ooooh! Exciting. Hope you're enjoying this. Thanks for reading, please review, favourite, follow etc. If you do like it. Look out for a new chapter within two days-ish. (Hopefully). **

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**OMG! Let's find out if Tris is alive? Or not alive... :) Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

Tobias' POV

My mind reels. My head hurts. My heart must be beating so fast it is about to fly out of my chest. Zeke is driving, as I can't do it safely. He begins to slow as we near her supposed location. I open the door, and leap out as we begin to stop. I stumble as my feet hit the ground, but carry on, running down the alley to where she should be. There are some bins in the middle of the alley, and I see two legs poking out. I keep running, and stop in front of Tris. _My _Tris, lying seemingly unharmed on the ground. And also lying nearly naked, only a bra and panties on. My breathing catches, and as realisation hits me, red, crimson and heavy, drifts across my vision.

"RRRRR!" I yell out something uncomprehensible, and send my fist flying into the bin. It creates a dent, and a small crack can be heard. Zeke has caught up with me, Uriah on his tail, he stops behind me, Uriah sliding to a halt beside him.

"Oh, _Sh*t _man."

"Yes, she was raped... She's still recovering... You can interview Four, Zeke and Uriah but Tris is still recovering... Of course... Thank you, officer," Natalie finishes on the phone. She had just called the police to see if they could help find whoever harmed Tris. My breathing is still laboured, as I imagined the things I could do to the culprits of Tris'... _Incident_.

After me, Zeke and Uriah found Tris, we took her back home, texted all our friends about what happened, and Zeke and Uriha headed back home. They still had to run a party. Now, I sit on the sofa beside Tris', where she lies unconcious still. Natalie comes to stand over her daughter, stroking her hair. She turns to me.

"Four, darling. The cops said they wanted to ask you about what happened. They want to question you about the... Incident." She says. I nod, and leave the room without another word, mind still dealing with what has happened.

**A very short chapter... Sorry 'bout that. Hopefully, another one will be released tonight or tommorow, and if not, sorry. Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, if there is anything you want me to do with the story, PM me or leave a review and I will see if I can add it in. Other than that, thank you if you have reviewed, followed, favourited etc.**

**Toodle Pip!**

**J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**This is chapter 15, sorry about the EXTREMELY short chapter last time. Also, I have not put the disclaimer to say I don't own Divergent in my chapters because I suck at remembering that. Just to say, **

**I don't own divergent. This applies to all chapters where it's not written. Thank you**

Tobias' POV

Tris stirs, head shifting. I look over at her, lying on the sofa.

I just got back from my interview with a ridiculous detective, who got annoyed with me because I couldn't answer most of his questions because _I wasn't there_. Until afterwards, at least.

I sit up, turning on the TV

"Toby?" I hear a small, groggy voice beside me. My head snaps to look at Tris as she sits up, and looks about.

"What happened?" I start to explain, but Tris cuts me off "I was... I was going to... a party!" she announces, triumphantly, before continuing "then, I was going to get a make-over from Chris, and I walked halfway before... before... _That._" I nod.

"What has happened since then?" She asks me, taking my hand as she turns to look at me.

"Chris told me you hadn't arrived, so I texted Kevin, and he tracked your mobile," I explain. Tris nods along.

"Tris... Are you okay?" I ask her. She doesn't seem like she just got... raped.

"Oh yeah, just fine," she says. "Let's watch a movie," she says. I look at her, one eyebrow raised. She shrugs, and asks. "Why not?" so I shrug, go put in a movie and snuggle up with her.

I pull up my covers, and slide into bed. I turn the light out, and begin to drift away to sleep. Until I hear the sobbing. From Tris' room, there comes this quiet sobbing. I step out of bed, open my bedroom door, and cross the hallway before stepping into Tris' room. She lies on her bed, hair splayed out as she sobs into her pillow. I go closer, sitting beside her on her bed. She feels the mattress sink, and looks at me.

"Uh, hey," she says. I smile.

"Hey Tris, what's wrong?" I whisper to her. She tries to smile throught her tears, but fails.

"I just, I just _realised_. That I got... Got..."

"yeah, no I get it." I say.

"Yeah, but it just all came crashing down on me at once. It seemed like that happened to me was what happened to someone else, in some dream, when I woke up, but then my mind snapped, and I realised. That _I _wasraped. _I_ could've been killed. It has just hit me, and I feel like crap about it." She says, and breaks down again, sobbing uncontrollably. I lie down next to her, hugging her. She turns round to face me, and cries into my shoulder.

"All that happened Tris. But what you have to remember is that that is in the _past _now. You just need to focus on the _now_. The present. Because that is all that matters at the moment. You are a brilliant, strong woman, and you can carry on living your life well." I whisper to her. She nods, and takes her head off my shoulder to look at me.

"And besides, if you are sad, then I am sad, because I love you so much. So, be strong Tris, for both of us. I know you are a great, strong woman. Show everyone that you are. That this hasn't affected you," I say. She looks into my eyes, her striking grey/blue ones boring into my soul.

"I love you too Toby. You make me feel happy when I'm sad, and I love you more than words can say." She says. I smile, and she does too, sadness fleeing from her eyes, being replaced with hope. I smile.

Zeke's POV

The party has gone qutite well, but it's not the same. I haven't drunk a drop of alcohol, and what happened to Tris is still on my mind. From the look on Uriah's face as he clears up, he's been thinking about the same thing.

I wake to a text in the morning. It's from Kevin. I loook it over, go find Uriah, and drag him out the door to Four and Tris' place. We get there five minutes later, stepping in without knocking. Four and Tris are in the kitchen, Tris on the island with some OJ, and Four flipping pancakes at the stove.

"Check your texts," I say to them, out of breath.

"Uh, dude, you just-" Uriah interrupts Four.

"Just do it." **(OH CRAP, PRODUCT PLACEMENT FOR NIKE OH SH*T!) **Tris raises an eyebrow, but follows Four to get her phone anyway. They come back a minute later, as I finish the pancakes. Both have panicked looks on their faces.

"SEE?" I ask, and they nod, frantic as they go back to get changed. I put the pancakes on four plates, and begin to eat, frantic, with Uriah beside me. Four and Tris get back, and do the same, stuffing the pancakes into their mouths as quickly as possible. We finish, and rush upstairs to Tris' room. She opens her wardrobe, messes around in the back of it, and two tubes appear in the bottom. Tris climbs in one, whilst Foour goes in the other. They get sent away to the HQ immediately. We climb in as well when the pods get back, rocketing down to HQ.

We arrive a bit later, jumping out of o0ur pods an looking around. Kevin is tapping at a keyboard frantically, while Four looks over his shoulder, pointing out things on the screen occasionally. Tris is pacing, anxious. I cross the room to look over Kevin's shoulder. He has a map up, and he taps various keys to enlarge, locate and navigate around the simulation of Earth.

"Alright, give us the low-down," I say to Kevin. He nods, and begins to talk quickly, frantically as he continues searching on the maps.

"Last night, at 00:45, four signals from your team's phones blinked out. I lost the GPS signal from them all at the same time. It was seen to be someone with powers who destroyed the phones, bt I'm not sure, so the clip has been sent back to the Agency itself." We nod along. "There was an increase in thermal activity where the signals blinked out. Your powers increase thermal activity when you use them, so this suggests that your friends used their powers. We also have reason to believe that your friend's phones were destroyed by someone with powers. We are not sure, but from CCTV footage nearby, your friends were kidnapped by four men, dressed entirely in black. However, the camera only caught part of the scene where your friends were kidnapped, so only four men were seen." He explains.

"Okay, can you show us the CCTV footage?" I ask Kevin, who nods, clicks on one of his tabs, and plays it to us. We see Christina's car driving past, then stopping, half off the frame so we can only see the back door. We then see two men come onto the scene, open the back doors, and take out what looks like Shauna and Marlene. They bind the two women, and then stop, look at each other, and walk round the car to start making out.

"That's Christina using her power," I point out, before continuing to watch. Two more men come onto the frame and drag Marlene and Shauna out of the frame.

"In a minute, the phones get fried." Kevin says. We nod, and carry on watching as the two men Christina bewitched break apart and start arguing about something.

"That means Christina was rendered unconcious, if your power is being used on someone, it will stop working if you fall unconcious." Tris says.

The two men then stop arguing, looking off the frame, and catching four objects. One of the men hands the ones he caught to the other, and the man with whatever the objects are tenses, body going rigid, before sparks fly from his hand, and he relaxes. The video pauses.

"That's when the signal went, so we think he either had some device in his hand to destroy them, or he destroyed them with his power," Kevin finishes. This is all news. I have to get Shauna back.

"Guys, we're leaving. We're gonna find them."

**:0 lots of crime and evilness. Now it's getting exciting. Hope everyone is enjoying. Please review, it makes my day, and also: In the first story, I said that Tobias/Four got adopted. This is a writer's fail, when the writer of a story messes up. I have changed the chapter and I would like to establish: Four/Tobias is not adopted. Thank you.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	16. Chapter 16 (AN)

**This chapter is not an actual chapter. I would like to apologise as I have no chapter prepared, and I will also be away for a week as of Thursday 14th. (tomorrow). I will be back the thursday after, and begin writing a chapter then, to be released ASAP. Sorry, thanks for reading, reviewing etc. it means more than words can say, as most authors who receive nice reviews will know.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hello. I am no longer away, if you didn't realise. Enjoy!**

**I don't own nuffink**

Tobias' POV

At Zeke's words, we begin to depart from the room, but Kevin stops us.

"Also guys, we just got some new vehicles from HQ, other than the van. They're in the garage. Enjoy," he says with a grin which temporarily lights up his features. This will be quite something I think. Zeke and uriah are pumped by Kevin's words, and we rush to follow them into the garage. Once there, we see what Kevin was talking about. Eight gleaming... Well, I don't know if they can be called cars, but they do sit on four wheels. They are works of art, and Kevn walks in beside us.

"State of the art, developed by the best car experts on this Earth. They do 0-60 in 1.36 seconds, have a hybrid engine with a top speed of 260mph on land." I frown.

"Why do you say 'on land?' If these were ordinary stats you would just say 260mph." I ask him, and Kevin grins slyly.

"That's the coolest thing about it. It has four modes: land, air, sea and E.T. Or just extra-terrestrial." He finishes with a grin. I can't help but grin with him, as I step in. The car is beautiful inside and outside, the outside with a convertible roof and an indescribably beautiful body. I check the more precise stats of it on my phone issued by the agency. Even with the roof down, the performance stays the same, which is quite an achievement.

**(To see the car design, paste this link into your searchbar: blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Nissan_ ).**

It's a work of art, flawless. The parts of it which are coloured and not glass are gleaming and pearlescent, and each car is a different colour to match everyone's favourite. I start it up, and the sound from the engine is beautiful, quiet but not quiet, melodious and raw, and it seems to nearly make your seat vibrate. Or that could just be the seat, which has an inbuilt massaging machine. It's decked out with gadgets, and the finest interior design I've seen on a car. There are four main buttons on the dashboard, with a couple of light up dials to show speed, revs and one for anything you want it to display. I plug my phone in the specified place, and the car lights up, edges highlighted in a dim red. The outside of my car is black, and it gleams in the sunlight as we pull out, talking over the comms system.

"Guys, lets go into flight mode, it's the fastest way to travel." I hear murmurs of agreement from the comms panel. I tap the button on the far right of the dashboard, and a low rumble emanates from the engine as wings slide out from the sides of the cars, and a jet slides out of the back from some concealed place. It's joined by two others, and they light up as the interior of the car melts into a form which allows me to control it, wheel changing to that of a plane, and a number of dials sprouting from the ceiling. I get a holographic video demonstrating how to fly this... car? No, it would have to be named.

"Guys, you know we can't call this a car, right?" I say over the comms.

"So?" I hear Uriah respond. Zeke cuts in.

"So, brother. We get to name them!" he says with glee, before adding: "mine's called the jolly roger." I laugh, as he continues. "OMG! Guys, you can add a flag! I've got my face on the flag of the USA flying above my head! I laugh as I glance at his.

"Mine's the Geronimo," I say.  
"Mine would be... White beauty!" Announces Tris, refferring to the rims of her wheels, which are lined in white, despite the cherry red body.

"Mine is the Riptide!" Announces Uriah, and I can sense the wicked grin on his face. I can't help but grin along.

"LET'S GO!" Shouts Zeke, as the tutorial on how to fly the Geronimo finishes. I press the button to launch, and the Geronimo glides into the air, no runway needed. I grin wider, if possible, and press the throttle forward slightly, setting the Geronimo to cruise control, gliding through the air at a firm 234mph, far off the top speed in the air. I see the others have spread in different directions, Zeke heading North, Tris heading east and Uriah heading west. I continue on, heading South. We continue banter as we fly, cruising at a height which is probably too low, but we are now part of a fancy agency with top level clearance.

Now, it is getting rather late, and I am crossing over Texas. Our conversation has dispersed, getting bored of talking. According to the map, Houston is quite near, and I see that it's right. I reduce the cruise control to just under 100mph and admire the view as the gleaming light of skyscrapers and huge offices reaches into the sky in front of me. I get nearer, and then I am in the city, cruising between buildings, smoothly carving a path around 's then that I realise how much I need the toilet, and how my stomach is rumbling. I slow even more, before coming to a stop, hovering somewhere up in the sky. The map tells me I can land here, so my fingers glide across switches before finding the right ones and flipping them. The Geronimo's wings retract, the jet engines slide back into hiding and the car lowers itself to the ground, which appears to be the carpark of a Walmart. I drive off, enjoying the Geronimo's many joys.

A minute later I have made it to a McDonald's **(which I don't own)**. I park, and get out, before deciding to see if the car can do something it talked about in the stats. I pull out my phone, press the back of the wing mirror and put my phone in the compartment which reveals itself. The screen of my phone lights up, and I enter my twelve digit PIN, before watching with glee as the car shrinks to the size of a model car, which I put in my pocket whilst retrieving my mini phone, which returns to normal size once out of the cars wing mirror. I eat, before stepping back outside, unshrinking my car and pulling out to find a supermarket to buy food for the future. I pick up assorted foods, as well as raw ingredients which I will use for a test as well. I pay, ignore the flirting checkout girl and resize my car before placing the food in a storage compartment, but also putting some of it in the mini fridge beside me. Supposedly, the car organises it itself. I then put the raw ingredients for a chicken and mushroom pie in a slot which opens at my touch and entry of my PIN. I place the ingredients in, plus others for other things I might want. I go back into flight mode, taking off and speeding into the night sky, pierced by sparks of light from heaven or just outer space.

I tap the screen beside me, enter my PIN and select a menu, then a submenu, then another one. Finally, I tap on the button labelled CHICKEN AND MUSHROOM PIE, with a picture depicting a steaming piece of glory. I confirm the decision with my PIN, and I am told to wait five minutes.

Five minutes later, I hear a beep, and the dashboard opens up, presenting me with a steaming, gorgeous pie, and a knife and fork. I grin, and tap a few buttons on my screen beside me which allows me to control the car. I set it to auto-pilot, andtap a few more buttons, before my seat slides back, spins round, and closes off the wheel, before a table slides up out of the floor, with my pie on it. _I could get used to this_. I tuck in, unsatisfied with my McDonald's. A minute later, however, Kevin's face pops up in front of me, as a holographic image.

"Hey Four, I ju – is that a chicken and mushroom pie?" he asks me. I nod, unable to speak through my full mouth. Kevin looks away, clicks on something and raises an eyebrow at the screen he is looking at.

"You've made good use of this car, Four, but you still have stuff to discover. I would guess you don't know about the sauna, or toilet, as you stopped a while back in houston. You have, however, done more with your fantastic vehicle than the others.

"Yeah. People don't really know, but I do know a bit of tech, and I checked out the stats." I explain. Kevin nods in understanding, before getting to the important stuff.

"I have looked at more CCTV clips, traced some calls and cars, done some techy stuff, and discovered the rough are of where the others are." I smile at this news, it's the best I've gotten recently, other than that Tris still loves me.

"Okay," I finish my mouthful. "Where are they?" I ask him.

"Brazil." I nearly choke on my next mouthful, but swallow it, managing a "_What?_" He smiles.

"No, it's a bit more precise, but probably not quite precise enough." I nod impatiently. "It's in Rio," he finishes helpfully.

"Well, that's better than Brazil I guess, but it's still not great." Kevin smiles sympathetically, but I can tell he is tired.

"Kevin, book us into a nice hotel, then go to bed. Okay?" I tell him. Kevin nods, wiping a hand across his face, making his dishevelled blond hair even messier. I shake my head at him.

"Okay, I'll do that. Do you want a room with Tris?" He asks me. I think about this.

"Yes, but can you get it two bedroomed just in case?" I ask him. He nods in understanding.

"G'night Kevin." I tell him.

"G.." he yawns. "Goodnight." The hologram blinks out, I finish my pie, and go back to the controls, patching into the comms.

"Hey guys." I say. I get a couple of half-hearted, tired greetings. Uriah takes the liberty of filling me on the happenings of everyone else.

"Tris has hit the coast, and is now flying to intercept you on your way to Rio. I am doing the same, and Zeke is behind, currently going back over Chicago. He should arrive about an hour after us." he finishes, and I find myself happy that Tris will be rejoining me.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna get some shut-eye, Kevin has booked us a nice hotel in Rio." A gasp penetrates the comms from Tris when I say shut-eye.

"You can get a bed on this?" She asks me. I smile.

"Yes. Check the manual, and also, don't forget to set a course for Rio and put your "White Beauty" into auto-pilot." I explain to her. Zeke and Uriah mumble something about doing the same, and I un-patch from the comms, once again turning to the screen beside me, tapping in my PIN and pressing a few buttons. My chair slides into the back, and spins 90 degrees, before the back flattens, and it transforms into a bed.I pull some covers over myself, feeling the bed widen, and I look out of the glass ceiling at the stars as I drift off to sleep.

I am woken by my bed returning to chair form. I slide back in front of the wheel, and check the holographic screen which has appeared in front of me. It depicts a red dot, and two white dots moving towards me, fast. I press one, and it puts a profile on screen.

"WHITE BEAUTY"

Owner: Tris Prior.

It goes on a bit longer, but I get the gist. I check the other white dot, which is Uriah, and I let the Geronimo carry on in autopilot, as I check the manual for anything which might come in handy right now. I spy a page on my screen beside me, and flick the screen to take me to the page. My eyes skim the electronic page, studying it. I smile as I read. _Time for another test_, I think, and look to my left as I see the Riptide, Uriah at it's wheel, line up beside me. He smiles at me throught the window, and I turn in the other direction, seeing Tris. I patch into the comms. Zeke isn't talking but Uriah and Tris are.

"Okay guys, time to do something cool," I say to them. I turn to the screen beside me yet again, and tap in a number of commands, navigating around menu after menu, before I finish.

"Just click 'accept' on the panel beside you guys," I say to them. I hear some murmurs, before a click. I look up, and see the metal which covers part of the car start to move. It separates, more panels slide out, and it begins to form something. I grin at knowing what it is.

I look at Uriah, then Tris. Both are staring in wonder at the metal which covers both their cars as it does similar things to what mine is doing. The metal extends from each car towards mine,before locking into place. The thin metal panels which hold us together now expand, and unfold, forming a tunnel sort of thing, which arches over my car, from Tris to Uriah, with a little tunnel up to the already formed one from my car. The tunnel widens, and enlarges until you could walk in it comfortably. Then, the metal unfolds more, joining our cars at the wings, which then become tunnels themselves, which allows me to get to Tris or Uriah's cars easily. Then, from the arch between our respective vehicles comes another tunnel, which enlarges yet again so that you could walk in it, and finally, a room-like area is made, with a wide window. It sits above and just in front of us, attached to the arch. I grin in glee, and climb up into the tunnel. There, Tris and Uriah are already waiting at the intersection where the tunnel from each car meets. They are grinning like me. I kiss Tris, and pat Uriah on the shoulder.

"Let's head to the cockpit," I suggest to them. Both nod eagerly, and I lead them up the passage away from our cars, until I reach the door, a way down the passage. I open it, and we emerge in the room with the wide window. There is a control panel below it, and three chairs in front of the panel. Behind the chairs, on either side of us, is a living sort of area, which I know can be a kitchen, what it is now, an office, or all manner of other things. A rug covers the floor, which I believe is self-cleaning. I step onto it, and hop into one of the seats in front of the control panel. I pull down a holographic screen like the one I used to transform the cars beside me, and tap a couple of buttons. The living room area becomes two bedrooms separated by bulletproof and soundproof walls, which is neat.

"Bed? Or do you guys want to hang out in the sauna?" I ask them.

"Sauna," Tris and Uriah reply eagerly. I grin, and turn to the screen again, tapping in yet more things. The bedrooms melt into a sauna, gently bubbling. There are three changing cubicles beside it, and I put a costume for me, Uriah and Tris in each. I then tell the plane to make me another, smaller pie, taking the ingredients from my car. It pops out of a cupboard on the far side of the controls. I scoot over to it as Uriah and Tris get changed. I eat my pie, before joining the others in the sauna.

"Four... you're the best." says Uriah, groaning as he reclines in the hot water. I grin.

"I know," I reply cheekily. Tris snuggles up to me in the water, our skin touching. It kind of turns me on, but I stay calm. Then I think of something. I pres a button, and a screen ops up beside me in the sauna. I navigate, for the hundredth time, through menus, before I get get to the one which allows me to control the sauna. I tap a number of products which can be dispensed into the water, and you can feel the difference as my body seems to relax, and I feel calm. Uriah and Tris also notice the difference, as Uriah groans again and Tris whispers to me.

"You're so smart... And sexy. How is that possible?" Or she might be whispering to herself. I don't know, but I dunk my head, knowing that it will clean my hair, as it has my body.

"Tris, Uriah. Dunk your heads. It cleans your hair." I tell the other nod, doing so happily. They – we, are trying to wash off not just our skin, it seems. We are trying to wash off our worry, our dark thoughts about what is happening to the others whispering quietly into the recesses of our minds, poisoning every thought we have. Yet this water, with all its expensive products, will cure no ailment of the mind, yet we try. We try for something which can't happen, but we still wish that it would, because trying is currently all we can do.

I wake to a consistent beep. I groan and look over at Tris. Her head rests in the crook of my neck, snuggled close. _God I love her_. I get up, managing to not wake Tris, and realise it's mid-day. I also notice that we are hovering above Rio, and have some cops trying to contact us whilst making lazy circles around our aircraft. They aren't speaking English, so I try another test, pulling down a screen beside me as I sit in the pilot's seat. I tap a few buttons, and speak into a mic.

"Hello? Do you understand me?" I ask. I have turned on a voice translator which translates people's voices live over the radio.

"Yes. Who are you and what are you doing?" I get a reply.

"We are members of the FBI." I say, as instructed if asked for identification. "Code 54780 134525. We are about to land. Over?" I say, settling into the seat properly. A pause. A gasp, it sounds like. Then, rapid portuguese the machine cannot translate. A voice comes over the intercom.

"This is the current officer on duty. You are US, right?" he asks me. He sounds American himself.

"Yes. FBI. Clearance level 15. Permission to land? Over." I ask. More rapid portuguese.

"Permission granted. Over"

"Thank you. Over and out." I say, flicking switches to get us to land. I turn to the others, who are currently crawling out of their bedrooms.

"Guys, we are in Rio! Now get in your cars, we need to land." I explain. The other two nod, and follow me to their cars. They get in, and I tap the relevant buttons to open up the comms, and tap the controls to separate the cars. The metal folds up, and we begin to descend.

"Okay guys, welcome to Rio, and, also-"

"FINALLY." I hear Zeke. "I landed ages ago, and have been enjoying this lovely hotel. What happened?" I sigh. This will be dull. We explain what has happened to Zeke, who eventually hangs up as we land, I get out of my car, to see where we have landed. Right in front of the hotel, it seems, as a three men in uniform come over, and open our doors tentatively, shocked by our cars.

"English?" My bag-man asks.

"American." I correct him. He shrugs in a 'no difference' way.

"Any bags?" he asks me.

"Nope. I'll park my car, thanks." I tell him. He nods obediently, and I go round the back to park, followed by Tris and Uriah.

Five minutes later, we are still by our cars, only with Zeke and quite a few policemen. One man steps forward, holding up his ID.

"Rico Juarez, head of the local Police. Identification?" He asks us. I pull mine out, along with Zeke, Uiah and Tris. He nods, keeping a neutral face.

"Okay. You have permission to be here, as you probably know, considering you were hovering in some awesome plane above Rio de Janeiro. You are free to do as you wish in our country, but don't do anything you shouldn't, even if there's very little you can't do. Also, why do you have three separate cars when they were joined in that parody of a plane?" He asks us. We explain our epic new cars, and he nods, finally showing emotion.

"That's pretty awesome. Well, I would talk more, but duty calls often around here, so I must go. Welcome to Rio, my friends," he says. We nod in thanks as the cops retreat to their cars and drive away.

"Wow, these are cool." Says Zeke, looking at his ID.

"Don't wave that about! That gives you clearance to do almost anything you want, and if someone steals it, then people will be angry." Tris warns him, sliding her own ID into her back pocket. I copy her actions, before tapping my wing mirror, and placing my phone in the compartment there. I tap in my PIN, and smile as my car shrinks and the others gape at me.

"Try it. Why leave your car locked when you can carry it around?" I ask them. They nod, trying it on their cars. We head into the hotel.

Now, we sit enjoying lunch. Zeke and Uriah have, however, failed to come down yet, so me and Tris sit, having quite conversation over our lunch. A bit like a date, really. I haven't been able to take Tris out to that many dates, it seems, but heck, who cares. As long as we're together I don't care. Of course, uriah and Zeke take that moment to show up, with Uriah sprinting over in a pristine white suit, jacket and tie flapping. He looks very... James Bond. Oh dear. Then, Zeke appears, or rather, drops from the ceiling, where he was a lizard. Uriah catches him with gravity, so we begin to float up.

"Uriah..." I growl out through gritted teeth. His expression becomes one of fear as he drops us. I fall to the floor, but I have used my powers on the table and Tris. I float both gently to the ground. Zeke, however, flops and lands on his backside.

"OW!" He yells indignantly. I chuckle to myself as he glares at me. But I am interrupted mid-laugh by Tris kissing me.

"How romantic." She whispers. "saving the girl from falling." She says, lips brushing my ear. I shiver, and Uriah and Zeke grin at me, as they take their place for lunch. Fortunately, there's hardly anyone here, so no one saw Zeke and Uriah messing around with their powers. Or me, stopping them from doing any damage.

"So, guys, what was the point of that?" Tris asks the brothers, who, now I notice, are both in white suits, only Uriah has a tie and Zeke a bow-tie. They look okay, actually.

"Well," begins Zeke.

"You know James Bond?" Uriah asks. We nod.

"We thought, as we were doing detective stuff, we would need suits so we could look badass and rich." Zeke finishes. I just sigh and facepalm.

"You would look sexy as a detective in a suit," Tris whispers to me. I sigh again.

I find myself, fifteen minutes later, in front of the elevator waiting on the others. I also find myself in a suit not unlike Uriah and Zeke's. Only mine has a black shirt under the white jacket, and my tie is white. I've done my hair up, and got some fancy shoes for activity, but which also look good with the suit. I hear a wolf-whistle, and Zeke and Uriah come down the hall in their suits, resting against the wall beside me.

"What's the occasion for you then, bro?" Asks Uriah. I glance at them.

"Tris' request. She forced me into this, because it would look 'hot'." I explain. Zeke's eyes narrow.

"You could get laid tonight, bro!" Says Uri, and I give him a half hearted high five. I don't say it, but I do feel like I look good. Hopefully.

"Where's Tris?" Asks Zeke, annoyed after only a small bit of waiting.

"I don't know. She was trying to get an outfit ready. She said something like 'I can't go out dressed casually with you and the other two in fancy suits.'" I tell them.

"Fair enough," Uriah allows me. And then Tris arrives. Oh god, she's hot. She struts down the hall in a red dress, with highlights in black, streaks of the colour sliding over her. Her hair is curled, and bounces gently in the light as she walks, glinting with glory. Her make-up is fantastic too, with just the right amount of everything. I can't help but gape as she walks over to me, and blows me a kiss. I grab her by the waist and pull her to me.

"Not good enough," I whisper to her, and kiss her slowly. She pulls back.

"Good enough?" She asks me.

"Getting there," I tell her, and pull her back to me.

"Guys, we are still here," our kiss is interrupted as Zeke and Uriah tap me on each shoulder. I pull away reluctantly, and we make our way downstairs.

"Alright, to dinner!" shouts Uriah once out of the hotel. He runs ahead of us, tossing his mini-car in the air. It un-shrinks in mid air, and lands softly despite its heavy throwing. We all do the same, and step in. I check out the map in front of me. I search for a nice place for dinner. There seems to be a place nearby, a nice little restaurant. We drive through the streets, smirking at the gaping looks people give us as they admire our fantastic cars, with all their different colours.

We arrive for dinner a little later. Now it is eight o'clock, and we have arrived at the restaurant. We eat the meal with little talk, because no one knows what to say. Despite our previous joking moods, we have now returned to the reality of the world; our friends are somewhere in this huge city, among these warrens of streets thriving with people. We finish, however, we all go to the toilet before we leave. And then it all goes wrong. We walk in, and head for the urinals. But we never make it, because the cubicles open, and out of each steps a man, with sunglasses, a shaved head and an earpiece. They look like people from _Men In Black_ **(which I don't own)**. They definitely didn't come here to do their business, as we realise when Zeke is shot. Fortunately, with a dart containg a sedative, I hope. He collapses immediately, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"URIAH!" I yell to the remaining brother. He looks at me, fear in is normally friendly eyes, and obeys. I pick Zeke up, and begin to run. But not before someone pulls him off me. One of the three men in black. I fall forward, and spin around so I'm facing him. Uriah makes it out of the exit, I see, and pray that he warns Tris, but now I am trapped, as the other two walk towards me, leering at me from above. Looking disdainfully at meas I hit the wall. I can't crawl back any further. But I still have my powers, so as the dart gun is raised by each man, I calm, and will the dart to stay in the chamber and not move. Each man presses the trigger, and a tiny shattering sound comes from each silenced gun. I grin, and throw a one man across the room. He crashes into the tiled wall, and slumps down it. The next man comes at me, whilst the one holding Zeke turns round and begins to run. He slings Zeke out the window, and follows, and I know. _They're gone. _

Of course, I must still deal with the final man. Of course, as I attempt to throw him across the room to join his colleague, nothing happens.

"Your powers won't work on me," he says, grinning darkly. He steps forward, and levels his gun at me again, but now I know I can't freeze the dart in its chamber. And then, he isn't pointing at me. He is flailing as he rises up. I grab hold of the handle of the nearest cubicle as Uriah resets gravity in the room. To be the wall. The man falls onto the tiles, legs crrumpling under him as he collapses against his friend. Still not knocked out, though, I see. I drop onto the new floor, but I don't hit the floor. I land on the still conscious man, and slam my fist into his face. Now he is knocked out, nose at a funny angle. Uriah walks in.

"Can I put gravity back to normal now you've done your hulk smash?" He asks me. I walk to the old floor so I am leaning against it, and Uriah changes the gravity back so I am lying on the floor, and the two men collapse. I get up, and shake Uriah's hand. But as he glances around the room, worry creases his young face.

"Where's Zeke?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry," I say. Uriah's eyes go wide.

"He- he can't be gone. No, I won't believe it. He's just hiding in this cubicle, or – or this one- or – or," he stutters to a halt in front of the final cubicle, and falls against the wall, slumping down against it, a boy so terribly damaged. He has lost his girlfriend, his friends, and now his brother. I feel Tris come to stand beside me, gazing at him with sadness in her eyes. She hugs me, tight, and I hug her back.

**Okay, so that was an extra-long chapter for you guys (over 5,000 words!) a) Because of lack of updates and b) We hit 50 reviews! Thank you so much for reading, favouriting and following. It means a lot that you guys like my story. Other than that, I don't have much to say.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hello! I'm still back, and here to update. BTW, if you want me to do anything with the story, please tell me. I would like to imrpove it as much as possible, so if you want anything to happen, please tell me. Other than that, thank you and enjoy. Also, credit for this idea of everyone goes to t0bias3t0n, who has some excellent stories on his profile. **

**I don't own Divergent**

Uriah's POV

He's gone. First Marlene, then him. Why? He was like a second part of me which helped me act like it was all okay, like we were just having fun without the others. But he's gone. Forever? I don't even know. The only person to make me happier in this situation we have found ourselves in. I slump against the tiled floor of the toilets, not caring if it's covered in blood, water or piss.

I am only vaguely aware as Four carries me to his car, puts me in a passenger seat he slides out, and shrinks my car with an override PIN. I am driven home whilst Tris and Four converse quietly over the comms, but I am so very aware of my alone-ness. Only these two left. Only us three. I just sit there sobbing, numb to the world.

Who knows how much later I wake up, but I do, climbing out of bed where Four must have put me last night after... after it happened. I go back to it. To the thought of my brother, who, despite his bigheadedness, is always my bro, my friend, my guy for mucking about with. But then I think about what he would be doing if our positions were reversed. He wouldn't be sobbing, wishing I was still with him. He would be being Zeke, always confident through everything. He would be searching for me. Me and Shauna and Marlene and the other two. I stand up, throwing my duvet to one side. I get changed, quickly, and call Kevin as I head to breakfast.

"Kevin." I say, my voice hoarse despite my recent determination.

"Uriah! I was told you were all depressed and incoherent and-" I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah. Not now. Any info?" I ask him.

"No. I've been searching CCTV footage, tracing calls, searching for cars, studying the info from the CSI when they searched the area the others were kidnapped. I have a team in the toilets where.. well, you-"

"Yes, where my brother was kidnapped. Great. Now, keep searching and tell me if you have any leads." I snap, and begin to hang up, but Kevin carries on.

"No, wait. Can I have some help with my bags?"

"What? Why do you have-"

"I took my car. It arrived after you left. It has been customized for me as I have to do more tech stuff and all that crap. Now can you come down and help me out?" he asks, impatient.

"Yes, give me a minute." I say, and hang up, bounding down the stairs. I send a quick text to Fourtris, my short name for the two of them. It tells them that I am going to help Kevin, who has arrived. I send it, and see kevin struggling through the lobby with his bags. I go to help him out, picking two of the four up. Kevin nods at me.

"We'll talk somewhere more... Private," Kevin decides, glancing around. I nod, and half an hour and I don't know how many pancakes later, me and him sit digesting breakfast and gazing at his bags.

"Okay dude, I know no more than you about where the others are, and we are still not really getting anywhere." Kevin says, simply. He continues "but we might as well get my stuff sorted out." He hauls himself out of his seat, and I do the same. Kevin pulls a lead out of the top of one bag, and another out of another bag. He pulls out two leads for each remainging bag, handing them to me, along with an extension lead capable of mounting all six leads. I plug them all in, and step back. Kevin grins at me.

"Watch out." He warns, and I step back, unsure what he means. I realise though, when he arranges the bags in a certain formation and unzips each one. Like some sort of transformer, metal unfolds, extends, connects and clamps until we have four computers, a printer and who knows how many devices, all linked and sat atop a table with shelves for each. It was a spectacle, with hundreds, thousands of blinking lights. There, a radar, a router, an PS4, a tape pla – an PS4? Not very techy and needed for investigation stuff.

"Why the PS4?" I ask him, and Kevin grins.

"Well, we can't do this without some breaks, can we?" He asks, pulling open a draw to reveal piles of games, both old, recent, and even not released yet. I grin to match Kevin's own. We sit down, and I begin to be filled on what's happening.

By the end of Kevin's explanations, I consider myself smarter and certainly more capable than I was. I fell like I could track a phone signal even if it was bounced of hundreds of satellites. We spend hours in there, with Four and Tris making check-ins occasionally as we fly from computer to computer, fingers gliding across keyboards like a writer's.

It feels good, to be able to focus on this, this map of Rio on the wall with pins, and this tackboard with string and pins spun across it, between photos, and potential kidnappers, and the faces of Zeke's kidnappers. We make small breakthroughs, finding this piece of information, or that one, or this bit to tell us what we were looking into wouldn't help, that this person seems significant, but we haven't really done enough. We still have no proper idea about where the others are in this huge city. But I ignore that thought as I play the CoD which was supposed to be released, but it never was and was forgotten.

**Bit of insight into Uriah's mind. Hope you enjoyed that, thank you for reading, reviewing, rating etc. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: It means a lot, more than any non-writers would think. Anyway, that's everything.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I have decided to update, enjoy chapter 19**

**I don't own the characters, and some quotes, but I own pretty much everything else including the plot. Quite cool, that.**

Uriah's POV

"YES!" I crow in joy as I succeed at the impossible task of making gravity so powerful it rips items bolted to the ground out. I stand on the wall as I try to rip out the second piece of steel bolted to the floor. Kevin sits beside me, laughing as I try to rip the second piece of steel from the ground. Instead, it bends, tears and wobbles until it looks like a piece of modern art.

"Well, you didn't get all of them , but one is pretty good," says Kevin, gesturing to the disfigured sheet of steel beside my feet, then to the chunk of carpet pulled out of the floor. I grin, returning gravity in the room to normal, whilst still suspending me and Kevin in an area of zero-G so we can right ourselves and not faceplant on the floor.

"This is pretty cool, and, speaking of which, I have something to show you," he says. We exit the room , which was recently vacated and empty until we went in, and head down the hall until we get to Kevin's room. He scans his keycard, then taps his PIN into the keypad installed on the wall by him, to ensure the room isn't blasted by multiple jets of fire and the computers memory isn't obliterated by the tiny explosives placed beside them. A pretty basic security system.

I plop down on one of the beanbags placed around the room, as Kevin goes to his racks of electronic devices and wires. He opens one, and pulls from it a gun. A gun which shone with blue light running down its barrel, like rivers of neon.

"This." Kevin points to the gun. "Is yours. You know that DNA sample I took from the three of you earlier this week?" He asks me, reffering to when he had pulled a small chunk of flesh out of our skin and told us 'it's for something cool', like it's meant to make extreme pain feel any better.

"Yes," I say with a scowl. He shrugs

"Sorry, but this is something you'll want. It's been made using _your_ DNA sample so it's made specifically for you." he explains. I nod.

"So, it has three types of ammo," he begins to explain, gesturing to three mags. One is knockout darts, designed to cause more pain and immobilize people better. It also works for stealth stuff as the first thing the anaesthetic in the bullet targets is the mouth and lips, so when hit, the person cannot cry out. It's more effective when you hit around the head area," he explains what's in the first mag.

"It's labelled," he says, handing me the mag. It looks pretty ordinary. Kevin continues "the second mag is ordinary, just regular bullets in it," he says. Okay, pretty simple. I get handed that mag, once again pretty normal-looking, labelled 'ORDINARY'.

"The final mag is the extra special one," says Kevin. "In it are hundreds of tiny robots. Fire, and it makes no sound, but it sends one of the robots flying at hundreds of miles an hour at a person. Once it hits them, they won't notice. Once it touches flesh, it is activated, and due to a tiny part of it which is biological, it can be controlled by you, mentally.

**(Yes, that is inspired by Michael Grant's BZRK, an excellent series if you haven't read it . I don't own BZRK.)**

"It can then do a number of things. It can inject poison of two types: one, which will kill almost instantly. The other, which can send people insane, like, crazy mental cuckoo." Says Kevin, swishing a finger around his ear a couple of times. "It doesn't have a poison to knockout, as you have a mag full of bullets for that. The other thing you can do is enter their body. If you manage to land the robot on someone's face, you can enter their brain through the nose or ear. Once in their skull, you have access to their brain, and you can do something called 'wiring'. When you attach, say memories of one thing with an emotion or action, so if you associated a memory of someone dying with the happy emotion, you can make the person you're wiring think that that is a good memory. You can make people think that their boss is evil by associating the thought of their boss with the idea of evil, or get them to try and kill their boss by associating the thought of their boss with thoughts of killing or maiming." I nod, taking it all in. This is pretty cool, and for the first time in a week I am not serious, anticipating this awesome new gadget.

"That's about it. You can kill someone from inside, if the robot lands on the stomach or chest or anywhere with a pulse, or just access to vital organs. You can disable vital muscles with the crazy mental cuckoo poison. Or, if you reach the vital organs, you can release the kill poison, which kills without leaving any trace. No known forensic scientists would be able to find how the man/woman died. It's very cool. You can pretty much just manipulate a person to do what you want. There's only one thing you can't do: make people fall in love. You'd think it's possible with this, but it's been tested and it seems apparently possible. It's probably good, with this technology, you can pretty much play god, and in the wrong hands, that's not good. He hands me the last magazine, and the gun. Then, he grabs a holster off the shelf and hands it to me.

"It can be around your waist, or across your body, or even down your trouser-leg, as it has pneumatic functions allowing it to fire the gun out of it and into your hand. It also houses some special additions for converting the pistol into a shotgun, assault rifle, SMG or sniper rifle. He picks a penny out of the bottom, which has seven other pennies and cents from different countries in it. He gives it to me.

"Place it in front of your eye." Says Kevin. I do so, and jump back, nearly dropping it as it elongates into the barrel of a sniper rifle. I screw it onto the pistol, and it adjusts so that the pistol becomes part of the barrel, then one gun. Kevin grabs a cent out of the holster, I think it's an American one. He gives it to me, I put it in front of my eye, and it transforms into the stock of the rifle. I attach this to the back of the rifle, and it once agains attaches to form one gun. Then, the metal unfolds, with glints of glass between the pieces. It becomes a scope, and I look down it. I feel like I'm playing Battlefield or CoD. I slam a mag into the gun, and pull back the bolt, before clicking off the safety. Kevin clicks it back.

"Not here! We're in the middle of a hotel!" He warns me. I grin sheepishly as Kevin grabs the gun, and presses a button towards the front of the gun and a button towards the back. The stock and barrel become a penny and... No, it's just another penny, not a cent.

"Each stock and barrel for a different gun is the same type of coin. The sniper rifle, as you see, is the British pennies, the SMG is the two cents, the Chinese Yuans is the assault rifle and the shotgun is the European cents." He places each pair of coins in the holster and takes the gun to place in it. I secure it over my shoulder, and walk out to fetch Four and Tris so they can get theirs.

"See ya Kevin!" I call behind me.

"Mmmhmmm."

I walk downstairs, where Tris and Four will probably be eating dinner. But they're not in the cantine. Or in their room.

"Kevin," I call Kevin as I step into the hotel lobby. "I can't find Four and Tris. Any ideas of where they are?" I ask him. I hear the tapping of keys on a keyboard.

"Four's just outside the hotel. Tris seems to have switched her phone off... Bye!" says Kevin, but I am on edge. Why has Tris switched off the GPS on her phone? There should have been no reason to do so, unless she's playing some sort of game. Yes, she's just playing some stupid game with Four, right. Yes, that must be what's happening. I step into the warm, muggy night air and breath in the humidity. And I hear. I hear sobbing, deep, racking sobs of pain and loss. I venture along the street a little way, watching the cars pass by, but keeping my ears alert for signs of the sobbing, which gets louder, and louder.

"Sup, dude." I jump, spinning round in shock. It's Kevin.

"Come on dude, you scared the crap out of me!" I scold him. He just grins.

"Yeah, it was hilarious!" He says. I shake my head at him, and hold a finger to my lips. Now Kevin hears the sobs, clearly coming from a man. Kevin raises an eyebrow, and I shrug, but we cautiously continue, and see, sat against a bin. Four, curled up and letting sorrow sweep through him. It pains me to see him like this, and I wonder the cause. Four looks up, face stained with tears and emotion.

"She's gone... they took her. Tris is gone."

**Oooooh! More people being taken! Really sorry about the lack of updates, a weekend away got in the way, so sorry. I will try to update tomorrow and for three days straight to make up for it. Other than that, would you like me to do more chapters with less words, or less chapters with more words. If I did less chapters and more words, I wouldn't be able to update as much, but there would obviously be longer chapters, about 3,000 words each compared to the normal 1,000 words each. Or I could continue with just as many (or more) updates with a similar amount of words. Please tell me.**

**Also, credit for Tris getting kidnapped and evin and Uriah finding tobias all sad goes to a guest. (You know who you are). **

**To cayla, I'm sorry but I can't really change the powers now, but don't worry, no one is dead. Yet. :). thanks for reading, please R & R, tell me how to improve, keep on supporting, it means a lot, etc. **

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Okay! Chapter 20. Enjoy**

**I don't own the characters and some quotes.**

Tris' POV

Everything is muffled, dark. Or are my eyes closed? I try to open my eyes. Still just dark. I raise a hand to my head. It pounds harder at the movement. I close my eyes I open them. My vision sharpens. Edges make themselves known, I notice a face. Another, another, another. I look closer at each face. There's five people peering down at me.

"Tris?" One face asks, still blurry. The voice is muffled, but I make out who spoke. I try to focus on them, noticing slight stubble, messed up hair, and eyes, celery green. Will?

"Will?" I manage, voice raspy.

"Hey, Tris. Seems they got you too." Another voice, from another face. I focus on that one. Christina.

"What, who got-"

"Shhhhh, you'll remember in a minute. We'll leave you be for a bit." Christina says, and all five faces shrink away from my line of sight. I hear murmurs, growing sharper by the second. And I remember, pictures flashing through my brain, walking with Tobias, the others disappearing, the van pulling up, Tobias' strained face as he tried to run after me, the men in black pulling me into the van, the lurch, and then the calm silence to follow a storm, where I tried to get up, forced down, and then... then nothing. I sit up.

"Are you awake now?" It's Zeke, who looks up from a huddle composed of Shauna, Will, Marlene and Christina. I nod.

"What's happened, where are we?" I ask them. Everyone shrugs, and I crawl over. Will takes charge, explaining what is known.

"Well, we were taken from our car who knows how long ago, and Zeke tells us you went searching but he was taken, as we discovered when he was thrown in here. Nothing has happened yet, but we suspect something is going to happen soon." Will finishes his short explanation, showing me the small extent of their knowledge. I shrug, moving over to them. I tell my side of the story, before we go to assorted parts of the room to sleep. We are shaken from our slumber by white light pouring into our little cell as a door is opened. A figure stands. I can't make out any details from his – or her – face, but they look menacing as a finger is pointed at me, and two men walk in, grabbing my arms, and dragging me from the room.

Tobias' POV

I sit with Kevin and Uriah, eating dinner in Kevin's man cave. As we eat, I get the rundown of how it works, but my mind drifts to Tris

_What if they hadn't come? Why did they come? How could I let them take her? Why didn't my powers work? It's my fault. I should have saved her. Should I have saved her? Yes._

_Why? What if? How?_

My mind runs in these mental circles, making me dizzy, and confused. Kevin finishes, looking expectantly at me. I nod.

"Thanks." I say. Kevin smiles, and I stand.

"See you guys later." I say, and walk out the door, down the corridor, entering my room. I collapse onto mine and Tris' bed, breathing in her smell. A tear slides down my face, encouraging more to follow, and they do, streaming down my face.

Uriah's POV

Four stands, and leaves.

"Poor guy." says Kevin. I nod.  
"She was the only thing to ever make him seem happy. His face brightened when she was in the room. She helped him out of his shell. She broke down his walls. And now she's gone." I explain properly to Kevin how much Tris means to Four. He takes it in, sitting back in his beanbag.

"So why aren't you so unhappy about Marlene? And Zeke?" he asks me.

"Oh believe me, I am as unhappy as him, whether I show it or not. But he had never experienced life like other people, you can tell. He's different, and he never expected this. He loves her, and she's always seemed like his lot in life. I reckon that once he recovers a bit, he's going to do what I've been doing, putting off thoughts of.. Yeah." I say, once again noticing the missing part of me where Zeke sits, and the part of me where Marlene sits.

"That puts it into context. I feel for the guy, I know what you and him are feeling. I can't relate to missing your group as much as you do, but I've grown to like the bunch of misfits you eight are, and when you become two, something is clearly wrong." Kevin says. I look at him.

"You can't possibly know what I'm going through." I say, trying to hide the tears which spill down my face. Kevin shakes his head.

"But I can relate Uriah, god can I relate." I look at him, cocking my head.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. Kevin's eyes go faraway, out of focus, and he begins.

"I was small, only twelve, when it all happened. I lived in a middle class family. Dad, Mum, sister and friends. It was nice then, hanging out with my friends, watching TV with my family, trips out with relatives, playing with my cousins, two hilarious brothers in an endless cycle of one-upsmanship, very like yo-" Kevin stops himself, looking at me. I know what he was going to say. _Like you and Zeke_. The silence hangs like a dark cloud over us. I nod at him, to get him to continue. Kevin smiles weakly, continuing:

"Then it went wrong. Very wrong." A tear runs down his face, only just there, like it's been supressed by something. "First, my mum got diagnosed with cancer. It hit the whole family. It was already widespread, and we knew she wouldn't survive. I was thirteen then. She died when I was fourteen. A year later, my dad commited suicide. Because of me. _Me._" He says, shakily emphasising his point. "I came out." he said. I raise an eyebrow, and Kevin laughs. "I never told you, did I? I'm gay, not that you would think it though. So when I told my dad, he freaked, and he couldn't deal with his son being gay when he was so anti-homosexual. He killed himself a week later, and it was just me and my sister. We lived with our uncle then, in England. A nice place, actually." he adds as an afterthought. "Our uncle was a nice guy. He was a professor at a university, and he taught us all about computers and technology. It was inevitable when he did lectures about it time after time at the university. But he was old, and died when me and my sister were your age, seventeen. We moved back to America, where we lived with our uncle and aunt and our cousins. Finally, when we were old enough and had graduated, we got a flat together. Me and my sister were too close to just leave each other. We were the only remainder of our close family. This was when we were twenty. Then, she got into an accident. A truck driver was doing a haul across America to deliver who-knows what, and he got drunk at a pub he stopped at for a pit-stop. He hit my sister when she was coming home from work. She was crushed immediately. And so, two years later, here I sit. Talking to you about my tragic family. My aunt and uncle are dead, and I haven't seen my cousins for years. One actually moved here, to Rio, and one moved to Australia, and they are okay, to my knowledge." I sit there, and hug him, because I can think of no other thing to do. No more tears fall.

**Well, there's Kevin's story. Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I specifically made it super-depressing. Other than that, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting or following. It means so much, no matter how many times I say it.**

**If you have anything you want to happen in the story, tell me, as I can probably sort it out. Besides that, there is no more to say. **

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**I don't own the characters and some of the quotes, but I own everything else including members of the agency and Ari. (Kevin included). It feels good to say that.**

Uriah's POV

We sit in a large square, under the shade of an umbrella as we sip assorted drinks from tall glasses. People bustle around, talking in rapid portuguese to each other as hawkers attempt to get their attention. You can also see the fascinating creatures that are tourists walking around, taking pictures of everything, and buying all items in sight.

Four sits opposite me, and Kevin on my left as we look out upon the square, with a small fountain sprinkling clear, glinting water through the air.

"So, what are we currently able to do? What do we know?" Asks Four. He has done what I said he would, which is recover from the shock of losing Tris before taking up the hunt to find her and our friends.

"We still don't know much, but I thought it would be a good idea to take a look around and ask some residents of this city." He says, waving an arm around at the scene in front of us. I nod.

"Let's get going then." says Four and we follow him into the throng of people passing through the square. He begins to ask people about black vans and 'men in black'. But no one understands except tourists who just grin at him, and take another photo. Kevin watches on, amused.  
"Let's stop himself making himself look like a fool," says Kevin, walking over and tapping him on the shoulder. He spins round.

"No one speaks except the bloody tourists!" he says, tossing his hands into the air. Kevin laughs, and hands him an item.

"This clips onto your ear and it translates any spanish spoken, and it will speaka single spanish phrase when you say 'play'." Kevin explains.

"Play." Says Four. The earpiece emits a beep.

"You have to record something, bro." I say.

We finish explaining the device to Four before putting one on, and splitting up. We return to the shade of a small cafe an hour later.

"What have we found?" I ask the two as they sit beside me.

"Not much. All I've found is that they're scared of them." says Kevin. I nod along with him.

"Same. Four?" Four smiles smugly.

"I've had a little more success than you guys, it seems." He takes a breath. "i found someone who spoke English, thankfully. He was actually English, in fact. So I asked him, and he got all suspicious, and told me to meet him with my 'budies over there," Four finishes, waving an arm at a clothes shop across the square.

"Well, let's go!" I say, leading the way through the crowd. We reach the shop, but Kevin stops before we can go in. I turn to him, whilst Four ventures into the shop.

"Damnit, Four!" says Kevin, shaking his head. I shrug.

"What's up?" I ask him. Kevin raises an eyebrow

"What's up is that we have no idea who this guy is, I mean, we know nothing about him, and we're just trusting him immediately." He explains. I realise that he's right. I pull my gun out, and load a magazine of regular bullets into it. We walk cautiously though the shop, and I hide my gun well enough from other people's view.

"We can't find him. Goddamnit." says Kevin. I point to the changing rooms.

"You sure?" I ask him. Kevin's eyebrows stay creased. I draw back the curtains of the first cubicle.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" I quickly shut the curtain, saying sorry quickly before moving on to the next cubicle. Kevin pulls back the curtains, and there's Four. In a headlock. With a gun pointed at his head. By a man. In. Black. And as Kevin flinches, looking behind us, I see the three other men, surrounding us.

_Crap_.

**DAYUUMMM! Sh*t just got real! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, reviewing, rating etc. If you haven't done these things, please do. It means a lot. Also, sorry about the slightly short chapter, it was necessary for the cliffhanger.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Woohoo! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy learning what happens to Tobias!**

**I own everything except the characters, some quotes, and any brands or companies mentioned.**

Tobias' POV

I watch as Kevin and Uriah glance around, and see the three other men surround them.

"Hands in the air or he dies." I wince as my captor talks loudly into my air. Kevin and Uriah raise their hands. A man takes Uriah's gun, and checks Kevin for weapons. He seems satisfied, and steps back, readying his rifle again.

"Okay, you will do- What are you doing? STOP." Kevin flinches, but keeps looking at his watch, tilting his head.

"I'm just checking the time, don't blow your top." Says Kevin, rreaching a hand over to change the mode.

"STOP."

"I'm sorry, but it's on the timer mode, not on the clock," says Kevin coolly, before his hands return to the air.

"Good. Now as I was saying, you will do as I say, or-" The man behind me crumples, and the remaining men crumple as he does, slipping to the carpeted floor.

"Okay, that was fun." says Kevin, bending down to examine my captor. He grabs what looks like an earpiece from the man's ear, before going to his belt, which he takes off, studying it before putting it on himself.

"Four." He commands. I nod. "Try and throw me into the wall." He says. I shake my head.

"Why? It's pointless!" I exclaim.

"Just do it!" he says, and his tone shocks me. I try to throw him into the wall, swiping through the air with my hand. Kevin sits, smug as nothing happens.

"The belt makes them immune to your powers. And, obviously, serves as a belt." He explains. I nod.

"This will have to be taken, mate." Says Kevin to the unconcious man, patting him on the cheek.

"So." says Uriah as we sprint out of the store, and out the square to the road where we put our cars. I get in, and through the comms, Uriah asks.

"How did the men, just, go unconcious?" He asks. I nod, though they can't see me.

"How?" I repeat.

"My watch." Begins Kevin. "When I 'changed the mode', I was actually the drone I had on standby over the square. It flew in and knocked out each man with a knockout dart." He says. Makes sense, I guess.

"And Four," Kevin adds, "Try waiting for us before you go rushing in to these situations." He says.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly. And Uriah gives a quiet chuckle. So begins the drive home.

Of course, we aren't able to get far before the helicopters, five of them, black and menacing, start flying over us. And the silent black cars following us.

"This will be a problem." Says Kevin, as cables fall from each helicopter. Down them slides five men, one for each helicopter. And they are headed for our cars. I shift up, and my car revs as I tear off with Uriah and Kevin close behind. The helicopters increase their speed, and I see that we are driving along a road towards the ocean.

"Going to sea mode." I say. And get an okay from the other two, who, as I crash onto the beach, swerve to the left and right. It's evening, and the beach is sparsely populated as i speed down the beach, wheels kicking sand high into the air. Two cars have followed, and two helicopters, too, I see. But only the two helicopters will be able to follow me across the sea. I am approaching the ocean now, and press the button to change my car. I hit the water, and my wheels retract into the body of the car as skis replace them. A fan situates itself at the back of the car, and I speed off, leaving my two land-bound chasers behind, whilst the helicopters follow, speeding up again to keep up.

"Okay, I am being chased by two helicopters and am on the sea." I say to the others.

"Okay. Kevin, I'm going air." Says Uriah, which gets a go, and as I look back at the shore I see a car blast into the sky, rocketing away from the ground, fast away from the helicopters, who are now pursued by Police.

Kevin's POV

I skid away from the beachside road, and speed up the next road, followed by around six cars which have lost Uriah ad Four. Three helicopters follow me, as they couldn't follow Uri into the air. I make the car do an assessment of the vehicles chasing me. The cars are all the same, top speed of 150mph, with rockets containing two rounds each. They can also sport a mounted gunner, but none of these do, fortunately. The helicopters are a different matter, with machine guns and propelled clamps. They haven't got near enough to release the clamps yet, but the machine guns can be used, and they are, I realise, as the road behind me explodes into fragments of concrete. I take a sharp left, straight towards a building.

"Guys. Go to the place marked signal booster on your maps, and wait for me there," I say.

Tobias' POV

I need to lose these helicopters so I can get to the signal booster. I go into the menu of weaponry. I stick with some basic missiles, and lock them on, before launching. One falls, splashing into the sea with red, smoky anger flailing behind it, through the sky like an arrow pointing to the deathbed of the helicopter. The other helicopter is lucky, and swerves to safety, before dropping back, and opening fire. I look to my menu of options for the car. One reads, 'escape modes' I press it, and then press 'submarine' I activate it just in time, as a missile flies to explode just in front of the car. I press 'FAKE TIRES', and the car releases four tires to float to the surface whilst I'm still submerged. I hear the helicopter move away, and navigate toward the location.

Kevin's POV

"Extra-terrestrial wall climber' I command the car with my voice. I feel the car shift as it converts to be extra terrestrial and capable of climbing walls. I hit the wall, but don't. I cruise up the side of the glass office building. I speed up it, followed by the helicopters, which can't quite keep up. I begin to leave them behind, and with a smug grin I reach the top of the building, and shoot into the air with my momentum. I press the button to convert my car into a jet, and as I rotate 180 degrees to aim toward the ground.

The jet engines extend from the back of my car as wings slide out from the side. I dive back past the helicopters, and let loose some homing bombs to hit the cars below. I pull out of the dive, and cruise away, toward the signal booster

**A little chase for you. Next chapter, the kidnapper of the others is located. It's gonna be epic, even if this means only about five to six chapters are left in this story. Oh well, I'll probably write another, just for you guys. Also, it was pointed out that the earpieces translated spanish last chapter, when they _do_ speak Portuguese in Brazil. This was a mistake, and I did say earlier in the chapter that Tobias only got answers to his questions in Portuguese. It was just a mistake, and now that's done, all I can say is thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting, following and if you haven't, please do. It means a lot.**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Sorry about the time it took to update, I took the weekend off writing. (If you didn't already notice).**

**I own everything except brand names, some quotes and the characters**

Tris' POV

I am dragged down corridor after corridor, feet dragging, trying to lift, and just flopping forward. I think all the white has done something to my vision, not a spot of any other colour in this bleached place. My mind wanders around that thought, as I am dragged down another corridor. What if someone threw paint everywhere? That would be cool. Oh wait. We've come to a door, white and unforgiving. Like any other part of this facility. The guard opens the door, and I am dragged inside, where my eyes are subjected to sumptuous shades of brown mahogany in a lavishly decorated office, where a fire blazes behind the desk, whilst the floor is coated with a thick rug. Bookcases sit on each side of the fireplace, thick, worn books atop them. Beside the door, just behind me, are two sets of shelves, housing folders, and assorted screens displaying all sorts of things which my mind cannot make sense of. I am dropped on the chair in front of the desk, and I look across the expanse of jungle wood to the main feature of the room: The man sitting in front of me. His suit is crisp, neat, careful. His hair is a thing of unrivalled glory, with not too much and not too little gel. Enough to spike it slightly, but not enough to make it messy. He is lean, and appears in decent shape. His speech, however, matches anything but his appearance, of a neat, reserved man. His voice is hissy, hard to understand.

"Hello, miss Trisssssss." He says, capable of speech whether it be hard to hear or not.

"Hello." I reply, not wasting words on this strange, and, quite frankly, scary man.

"Howww are youuu?" He asks, voice lilting.

"Well, I just got kidnapped and woke up in a dark cell before being dragged through some colourless hell to here." I spit, suddenly getting angry. The man hisses, and is standing on the desk in front of me before my brain can realise he jumped onto it. He leans down, until he is eye level, centimetres from my face.

"Don't speak like that to meee." He says, a hint of an 'H' entering the 'me'.

"Why not?" I retort, very suddenly feeling quite revolutionary. The feeling doesn't last though. A rush of air, a crack and I am slamming against the door. My stomach heaves, and I retch onto the floor, realising I'd been hit in the gut, and sent flying across the room. I look to the man in front of me, who should be just in front of the desk, where he punched me from, but no. Contrary to that, he is sitting back in his seat, pouring tea into two mugs. He looks at me.

"Why are you over there by the door. Come sit down, and have some tea," he offers. I stagger to my feet and stumble back into my seat. A mug of tea is pushed towards me on a saucer. I hear a hiss, a mechanical one, mind, and as I look behind me I see that the bile I sicked up not thirty seconds ago to not be there, just the immaculate carpet, deep and warm. I turn back around to look at the man sitting in front of me, if he is a man, and am suddenly grateful for the desk which now resides between us.

"So. My name is Mr Lanie. I run this facility. Quite a place, don't you think?" I nod.

"Sorry to be rude," I say, recalling my manners. "But why do you find the need to kidnap me and my friends?" I ask. He grins.

"Well, you probably know how fast things like these 'powers' are discovered and talked about. Well, I, as a very successful businessman, heard about these powers and knew acquiring those who controlled them would be worth billions of dollars. So, I began searching for people with these powers, and found one very helpful person." He smiles, and taps his desk. A screen appears, and he taps a number of buttons.

"Why don't you meet him?" Says Lanie. The bookshelf spins around, and someone steps into the room, looking at me with a triumphant smirk on his face, in a very expensive suit.

"Oh my god." I utter, for there he is.

**I want to release a longer chapter, but I really want to make you guys guess who it is. Have fun doing so. Thanks for reading, reviewing etc.**

**Toodle Pip**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**A wonderful thing has happened. My other story, Divergent High School, has reached 100 REVIEWS! OMFGagjisgfnifnkadadadkio. This is extremely awesome, and so I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story and my other one. Also, congratulations to JAIcourtney'sGIRL for the 100th review! All this means so much, and I can't thank you guys enough.**

**I own everything except the characters, most brands and some quotes.**

Tobias' POV

I pull up outside a squat, grey building. My Satnav says I have arrived at the signal booster, so I turn off my car, shrink it and walk in. Uriah is lounging on a beanbag as he plays an Xbox game on a holographic screen. He glances at me.

"Hey, Four. You made it. I've just been playing some Battlefield. Turns out they equip little signal booster outposts like these just as well as proper bases!" He grins as he gets a headshot.

"Indeed." Says a voice. I spin round, to come face to face with... Kevin. I breathe out, realising I'm holding my breath. He smirks, and continues.

"Now, Uriah, get off that. We have the key to finding our enemy's location," he finishes, and Uriah jumps up at his words.

"I've booted up the computer already," he says, and leads us around a bank of servers to the other side of the building, which is cut into one half, containing wires and servers and electronics, and one which is clearly for living in. Uriah has lead Kevin over to a computer ridden of the wires which slump across the floor like thick logs.

Kevin logs on, and goes to a satellite navigation application. He then pulls the man in black's radio from his jacket pocket and runs a wire from it to the computer's USB port.

"So many things fit in a USB port these days," he mutters as another application is opened. He types, clicks and the map zooms in on a place. In Brazil. In Rio. In the shop we took the man in Black's radio from. I inhale.

"It was right before our eyes and we didn't see it." Breathes Uriah as he leans in. Kevin goes back to the application which apparently traced the radio's signal. More clicking and typing follows. He clicks one final button.

"This shows all the other radios connected to the one we took, so hopefully every radio on every guard." Says Kevin, and as he says it, an orange dot appears on the map. Then another, and another, and more and more until it stops. 537 SIGNALS TRACED, the screen reads. What's more shocking is where each dot is. All over Rio, they are. They go right under the Jesus statue, where there is also a collection of large red dots.

"Those red ones are vehicles and anything which isn't a radio, so I would guess that cluster is a hangar," explains Kevin. We nod.

"Well, we know where the entrance is, let's go," I say, about to go and leave.

"No," says Kevin. I pause, turning around.

"Why not?" I ask him, an edge in my voice. He ignores it.

"We have to work out how to beat them, how to get in easily, how to make sure we don't die."

"Well, how about this," I say. "We shoot anyone who gets in our way, and we force one of them to tell us where everyone is being held." I suggest. I begin to turn and leave again, but a hand clamps on my arm to stop me. I spin around and hit them. Uriah stumbles back, clutching his cheek. I clench my jaw.

"Let me go. I just want... I just want to find Tris," I say, and break down. I don't know why. I do. "I just want to... To find Tris. Tris." And I say her name, and my voice cracks, and I drop to the floor, sitting on a thick bundle of wire. My hands cover my face, and I just cry. I cry for everything I have and everything I wish I had.

Tris' POV

It's him. Mr Green. Who made us part of the agency, who offered us the job. But it's not just him. Behind him, Al. This isn't as unexpected, but I am still struck into silence.

"Hello, Tris," says Mr Green, a smug smile on his chubby face.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask, unable to hide my stutter. Al grins, whilst Mr Lanie explains.

"Well, it all started when you were offered a job. I found out where the Agency was, and went there to pay Mr Green here a visit," he says. "I offered him a huge amount of money and to be entitled to one of the most significant scientific achievements in history. Obviously, no one could say no to that, and Mr Green is smart, he knows when a good offer comes to him. I introduced him into my company, which is the façade which allows us to do our research legally. I also introduced him to one of my more recently initiated members of staff, Albert. Of coursssse, we were able to test him and design a belt which simulated part of his power. We created a belt which could ensure none of you fools could hurt us. And so the pursuit to get you began." I frown.

"But if you had Mr Green on your side, then why didn't he just get our locations from Kevin?" I ask. Now Mr Green speaks, chuckling as he does so.

"Kevin wouldn't co-operate. He'd become foolish, going rogue to help you lot. So we had to try and find you with only CCTV. However, this did work and we caught a carful of your friends. And so you went in pursuit, down to here, in Rio," his eyes narrow.

"And so, began the task of grabbing you lot too. It wasn't easy, but now only three of your little group remain, and at the moment, we have a number of troops ready to kill them after their recent escape from our grasp." He smiles sweetly. "So in the end, that's all it comes to. A group of teens fail miserably and die whilst being tested for a breakthrough. What a shame it had to end like this, hmm? You know, we would let you live, but you just can't be trusted with the information, so you must die." He says simply, and orders me to be taken away, but before that happens, Al starts talking.

"So, boss. I was thinking that maybe, I could get a payrise? He asks, eyes hopeful.

"Of course," says Mr Lanie, and Al grins, but he agreed too easily. Something is wrong. I realise why when Al is lying on the floor, blood spilling out through a hole in his head. Then I am wrestled from the room, numb from what I just saw.

Uriah's POV

Four has stopped crying, and I stand up from my position beside him.

"Kevin," I say brusquely. "You got a plan, because now we need to go, whether you're ready or not," I bark. Kevin looks up from the monitor with a grin.

"We're good to go," he says. "But first, let us suit up," he grins wider and leads us to a blank wall.

"Uh, Kevin. It's just a wall," says Four, but the gleam in the young man's eyes tell me otherwise. He presses and old nail set in the concrete, and we hear a clunking. Slowly, the wall starts to fold in on itself, and a wall of guns is pushed from within.

"Weapons, fellas?" He asks, and we grin in excitment. We grab all weapons necessary, mainly the ones that our current guns can't change into already, and put them in a pile. Kevin presses the nail again, and this time three skintight suits present themselves to us. Kevin pats one, pulling it off the hook.

"These are camoflage suits, capable of hiding you almost entirely from view. They are fireproof, waterproof, bulletproof, and they are capable of having hundreds of weapons strapped to them, but that's not necessary. Strap anything from that pile on," he says, and we rush to suit up.

Finally, we're finished, dressed in our fancy suits and with guns laden across us. I grin at Kevin and Four, and press the button to open the door. What we weren't expecting was the five helicopters hovering, guns pointing at us, and a row of jeeps parked at the entrance to the base.

"Well sh*t."

**There is that chapter. Warning, next chapter will probably be the last chapter. It also might take a while to come out, due to assorted different things happening in my life. To add to that, I would like to know if people want a third story. I am happy to do so, and if you want that, tell me, because I will do it. (most likely) Other than that, thanks for reading, reviewing, etc. It means so much, especially the 100 reviews on my other story. THANK YOU. **

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**I own everything except the characters and some quotes.**

Tobias' POV

We stand, watching as five men exit each jeep. I count them. Thirty men and five helicopters against three men. Not that fair, I would say. But that would only be if we had no powers. I smile, standing straight as the man in charge walks towards us, beret lopsided like his grin. I hoped my own smile would unnerve him, but he just keeps walking towards us. Ten paces, nine paces, eight paces, seven paces, six paces, five paces.

"Don't use your powers until I say," says Kevin out of the corner of his mouth. I acknowledge this silently, and hear a whirr. From the corner of my eye I see Kevin has a hand behind his back, holding some sort of glowing object. The man gets closer.

Three paces, two paces, one pace. He stands in front of us, eyebrows raised.

"Well this didn't go as planned, did it?" He says with a sweet smile and a voice which decreed we are toddlers. I grin wider, hoping I would get to throw this man way up in the air. He looks at me.

"Something funny?" he asks, and I shake my head. He continues "well, I'll dismiss the pleasantries. Grab them," he says, and begins strutting back towards his men.

"NOW!" Kevin yells. I throw my hands forward, diving as I do so, and rolling before standing up and seeing the mr super cool general fly over the line of jeeps, and grinned as I threw half of the men who stood before me in their orderly little line. The others have fallen into the trees to the side of our little clearing though, courtesy of Uriah's messing with gravity. I hear a FWOOOOSH! And glance backwards, seeing Kevin with his gun pointed at the sky. And the helicopters explode. Flames burn through the air, following splashes of fuel and shrapnel. I look at Kevin, grinning. He grins back, and we pull out our cars.

"Let's go," I say, and we get in. I switch to flight mode, and soar into the sky, as my job is being the distraction whilst Uriah and Kevin obliterate the hangar of our enemies base from the outside. Then, I will go into the entrance through the shop as the guards rush to the hangar. Uriah and Kevin will do some breezy moves and we'll meet up. With most of the guards gone. The plan sounds like it will go worse than I expect, but we'll see. It's all we have. I fly towards the city, and slow as I glide across the bay, enjoying the expressions on the faces of onlookers as I fly by. I turn inland, and fly just above the streets, before flying over the rooftops, switching to ET mode. I drop down onto a roof, and fly from one building to another like a worm moves through the earth. I contiue this for a while befoer I choose to go up a big office building as Kevin did. I drive off a roof and land horizontal onto the glass that covers the office I now reside on. I step on it.

It's fantastic, practically flying up this smooth glass. I put the roof down and grin as the wind rips through my hair, ruffling it. I reach the top of the building, and fly into the air. I switch to air mode, and wings extend from my car. I turn back towards the ground, flying straight at it. Lower, lower, lower. And I pull up, soaring over the street, a smile plastered on my face. I tune into the comms.

"Guys, you done?" I ask.

"Wait a minute Four. Little bit more. Tiny bit more. Incy wincy bit more, and... Just a second. Wait for it, it's getting there, and... Nearly th-AHHHH!" I hear a cry of terror and freak out for a second, before smiling at Uriah's idiocy.

"Come on Uri, surely that's a fail even by your standards," I say, grinning as I realise that he was just surprised by the blast. I stop grinning when I see the jets following me, accompanied by the jeeps which drive over cars without harming them below. That makes me freak, and I fly faster, circling around the bay. Slowly, the cars drift back, but two jets still sit behind me. Then they open fire, yellow pieces of death flying past my cockpit. I try a spin. My stomach lurches and I try not to be sick. I scroll down my weapons menu. And settle on the _tail bombs_. These seem suitable. I shrug, press them, and nearly jump out of my skin as my enemies explode, trailing fire as the fall toward the city below. I grin, and fly over the square where I should find our little shop. I climb out the car, and shrink it in midair, before falling, down, down down. I pull the cord on my parachute and glide down to earth where I retract my parachute and run into the little shop where everything kicked off. I walk into the changing rooms, and move towards the back of them. I knock on the wall and press our guards keycard to it. The wall slide open, and I step inside of a world of white. Red lights flash in the ceiling, and I hear faint gunfire, obviously from the hangar. I begin to run, glancing at my watch to see where the prison is. White corridor after white corridor, and I keep running, not looking back, not thinking about the guards who could be found following me. I skid around a corridor and find another corridor, lined with doors, made of cold, hard metal. I pull out my pistol, and place a silencer on it, before I see the guard who guards this place, and shoot him, only thinking of Tris now. She's behind one of these doors. I use my powers and force apart each door until there is only one left. I force it open, and look upon the huddle of people crouching on the floor. Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Will, Christina, and Tris.

"Hey guys. Let's get you out of here," I say, and Tris flies up at my voice, running into my open arms. I hold her tight, not ever wanting to let go. I breath in the scent of her hair, relishing her arms around my torso, feeling the euphoria her touch brings me.

"Tris," I breathe into her hair, wishing I could sit here forever. But no. I break our embrace, and look at the others.

"Time to get out of here." I say. The rest of the group regain their feet, raising themselves to their feet. Zeke grins.

"Let's go, mate," I grin at him, and we're running down the corridors, towards the exit, our freedom. I hardly notice as Kevin and Uriah join us, bringing them with some 'friends'. But we run on, whilst the guards fall to the new floor, crashing through the wall.

"Good job, Uri!" I yell back to him. We make it to the exit, to the shop, where we will escape this nightmare of white. We run into the square, and stop. There stands two men. One, immaculate, suit perfect, hair gelled with the skill of a thousand hairdressers. His sublime appearance shocks me. How can anyone look, that. Good? My thoughts slow as I behold the man beside him. Mr Green.

"Hello, Four, Kevin, Uriah. I see you've come to complete our set!" He grins, fat rippling across his face. I scowl.

"You manipulative bastard. You stinking, rotten piece of shit!" I yell. He puts a hand over his mouth in fake shock.

"My my. Such rotten language from such a nice young boy. The youth these d-" he is cut off by the other man, if he is a man, and not some alien from another planet.

"Please, Mr Green, do stop, your speech bores me," he says, fake yawning. Mr Green scowls, but shuts up, thankfully.

"Just let us go," I say, knowing it won't help anyone.

"I think you know I can't do that," he says. I smile grimly.

"It doesn't surprise me." I admit, grabbing a crate with my mind, I throw it at him. But it stops. Spins, and gets thrown back at me. I duck, and the crate smashes, orange juice staining curtains inside the nearby cafe as blood soon would. Another crate is hurled at me, at us. But this one is broken into sharp shreds. I deflect some, but can't stop them all. Shauna has her skin shorn away from her shoulder. Uriah takes a splinter, screaming. I am joined in the shout of 'SHUT UP URIAH!' Shauna falls onto a chair nearby, where Zeke kneels down beside her. My eyes narrow, and the onslaught begins. I throw crate, flower pot, anything I can at him.

And it just comes flying back again. Tris summons jets, swords, flaming arrows, flying at him in one huge volley. Nothing happens. Uriah reverses gravity, but only Mr Green flies away. I grin at him flpating away, and give him a little wave, before returning my focus to our friend who deflects attack after attack, even as Zeke swipes at him with the claws of a lion before flying back, after taking some invisible punch.

"Guys! I yell, as Christina stands with Will, who has helpfully summoned a force-field to shield us, but now it is just debris, and flashes of energy passing between us. We stop.

"Is this really getting you anywhere?" Sneers our opponent helpfully. I frown. We are doing nothing. Nothing at all to him.

"Tris." I whisper out of the corner of my mouth. "On three, fire a beam of energy at him," I say. "One. Two. Three!" I yell, and fire all the force I can at him, accompanied by a beam of concentrated green light. He stumbles backand falls into the fountain.

"Uriah!, Zero G!" He obeys and our enemy floats into the air among droplets of water. Zeke charges then, launching himself up, smacking the now not-so immactulate man in the face, clawing at him, crushing him. The fountain turns red and we run to it, observing the now dead body of 'Mr Lanie' as Tris is calling him. I grin, and high-five everyone. But not everyone is okay, as blood pumps out of Shauna's shoulder, she is sobbing in pain on the floor. The cobblestones are stained red. The wound wasn't deep, not fatal, but green was spreading around it, and the blood was thick, punctuated by bits of grisle.

"She won't survive," says a voice behind us. The voice of someone who died just a second ago. I turn, but there is not Mr Lanie. Mr Lanie is still at the bottom of the fountain. But now, something is rising from his body, writhing, dripping with blood, like Mr Lanie is giving birth to some black void consisting of an aura which seems to suck the light from the sun. The light in the square low, like a shadow has fallen across the burning glory far above us. Te void forms a body, or... is it a body? No, a mishapen hunk of meat, on all fours, bound by chains, flesh hanging from its ribs, the heart of this creature visible through its ribcage, the mouth held up not by bones but flesh, from which protrudes twisted, mishapen teeth, yellow and rotted.

"This is what I have become. A creature of hell. Once I was beautiful, you see, a god. I shaped this world, created it. Without me, you would not be here. I spawned all these gods you believe in today, and have ever been believed in. I commanded them to help this world, make it thrive with life. But no, they would not help me. They destroyed me, taking kingdoms for themselves, for they could not stand being controlled. They sentenced me to the Earth, trapping me inside my own creation, and they left behind their own legacies, sealing me inside my prison, forming the walls in from their own flesh. Now, they make what you call 'tectonic plates'. But they only get their power as people worship them, and in this age of technology where so many scientific theories are being proven, those who believe in the respective gods are diminishing, religions smallening. And so my cage, my prison, weakened, and I rose to the surface. I took on the form of Mr Lanie here," he says, waving a claw at the fountain, "and I began my search for you little things who had inherited some of my powers which I had to release to come to the surface of my prison. I struck deals, and teamed up with Mr Green, who you have kindly taken off my hands. Now, I can regain my full power by taking my powers back from you. Of course, this means I will have to kill you. Nothing personal, you understand. I merely wish to collect what is rightfully mine." And with that, the abomination that inhabited Mr Lanie leapt forward, straight for Tris, who jumped out of the way. He soared into the cafe, right over Marlene and Shauna's heads. The tables scattered, flying across the square. I narrowly dodged one, whilst Christina had a forcefield cast by Will around her, deflecting the assorted tables and chairs flying past her. The creature crawled from the wreckage of glass, and tablecloths, dragging wuite a few of these items with it, giving the impression of a deranged Granny dressed in her kitchen who had crawled from her grave. A starange image, I know, but it is roughly accurate. Now, the creature advanced towards me, slowly. The green beams of light fired at him merely dissipated, and the force I hurled at him did nothing, only disturbing the rubble behind it. Zeke became a bear, and advanced on our enemy, charging with a roar and being smite out of the air in his leap by a lightning fast strike of claw, but no bodily harm appears to be done as Zeke lies as a human on the floor. Will casts a spherical forcefield around it, momentarily stopping the creature as it slipped around inside the ball. I took my car from its place in my pocket, and enlarged into the bike form had discovered it had. It was a beautiful piece of craft, interlocking pieces of silken glass. I climbed on, and began driving, followed closely by the rest of the group on their own bikes. I speak over the comms.

"We cannot stop this creature, so we must simply avoid it. I'll place a call through to the Agency to send in military aid, who might help us. It's a long shot, but it's all we've got. Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

"Okay," I receive from all but one, which I try to put it out of my mind.

(**Btw, get the reference? ;D)**

I call the Agency, and demand military aid.

"ETA five minutes for air support, ten for land. Try and stay away. I obviously can help you very little and as the phones operator, and I have never known anything like this, but heck. Keep going, I'm sure you guys can." I thank the operator, and patch the call to the others so they know what's happening. We keep driving, and I tell the others how we can use the cars for evasive manuevers **(I forget the spelling, that's probably wrong). **And we know we shall have to use them as Mr Lanie comes running up behind us, leaping and bounding after us, after me, as the person at the back of the group. He leaps forward, redy to land on me, and I tap a button sending compressed air out at the ground, firing me onto the nearest rooftop. I skate on the tiles, but gain control as the bike adjusts. I see Uriah complete the same maneuver, flying up onto the other rooftop and speeding along. The road then begins to widen, and we drive up a highway entrance, so we can speed up. I jump back onto the road, and drive ahead of the group, ensuring cars move to the side of the road, away from this crazy bicyclist. Three of us break off and jump over to the other lane, using assorted means to jump oer cars and swerve around them. It is then that the military arrive, jets soaring just above us, ruffling my hair. I patch into their comms.

"Okay, we're gonna lead this thing to Jesus. I'm assuming he can make it after us when we fly, so we'll take him to Jesus, and you'll have to destroy the statueat the base, to fall on it. I explain my makeshift plan doubtfully. I receive an affirmative though, and the five jets who have come to our aid go for a quick pass to try and do damage to the creature with bullets. They fire, but nothing much happens. The creature only seems to get larger, absorbing energy from the bullets. Absorbing energy from the bullets!

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I yell. "This thing absorbs all energy we throw at it!. We have to suck away the energy!" I realise.

Zeke's POV

I grin at good ol' Four taking the lead and commanding the jets, figuring everything out like a soldier.

"Alright, flight mode, guys, let's take this thing to Jesus the lord!" I hear Four yell. We switch to flight mode, and rise into the air, becoming the jets we now have aiding us.

"Land support has arrived. They are heading to intercept and try to harm the creature. They've been equipped with some new types of bullets, designed for taking cars out. They pierce the car and suck the energy from it so the car cannot escape. Hopefully they do a similar thing here," I hear one of the pilot's voices say. We loop around, and head towards Jesus, in all his glory. I glance back and see our fleshy friend on ripped, torn wings flying after us. I see infantry below, and grin as bullets fly up at our oppenent, ripping holes in the flesh, and not increasing his now huge size. He looks about the size of a bloody mansion, but he is taking fire, from missiles and bullets below. This pleases me, but this creature gets nearer still. Nearer to me, at the back of the group. He gets close enough to hit me, and swipes at me. I spin away, speeding up as we reach Jesus.

"Guys, go into glider mode so you can dismount easily," I hear Four over the comms. I search for it on the screen in front of me, and press it. The car transforms and cloth wings protrude from the frame which now holds me up. We reach the base of Jesus, and land.

"FIRE!" I hear Four's yell, and see the jets behind the enemy fire, jets blasting missiles, an I also see the missiles cresting the hill from tanks below.

"RUN!" I yell, seeing our position right below the statue, and we run. Down steps, away, faster, faster. I see the missiles fly above us, see the face of dismay on the creature as I dive behind the concrete base of Jesus the redeemer, along with everyone else. An explosion, numbing my ears, and rubble, falling past us, bouncing over our heads. I look up, and see the creature as it frantically flies backwards, but Jesus falls in all his holy glory, redeeming the horrible soul he falls upon, healing it.

Tobias' POV

Dust, rubble. I look at everyone else. They are all okay. My ears ring, but I make it to my feet, and behold the rubble below, plenty of pieces still rolling and I see the huge pile of Jesus, who probably just saved us. But no. From that wreckage rises a creature, but not the one we were fighting, oh no. This is thing of beauty so sublime I cannot bear to look at it. From this new creature, a glow rises, the sun shining down on it. It runs down the rubble, and leaps up onto the ledge in front of us. It lets loose a cry of agony, staring at us.

Then it stops, collapses, and looks up at us with a wimper.

"Thank you," it manages. Quietly, gently, hoarsely. I smile.

"It was nothing." I say.

"Ah, but you returned me to my full glory, and now I see. I see the whole story." He says. With that, ranks of beings of undescribable beauty place themselves beside him.

_"Gods,"_ I breath. They all embrace each other. There is the Christian god, a large group of Egyptian gods, Allah, Zeus, and a host of Greek gods, plus so many more, greeting each other with hugs and words of quiet glory. I grin, and smile with the others beside me. At length, the gods turn to me, to us. None of them speak, but they come forward and bestow upon us a medal, one each. Upon these medals are carvings of some ancient, unspoken language as old as time itself. They gleam, in all that is holy and all that has witnessed beauty in its one true form; that of the gods before us. I hold the medal, and feel powerful. Powerful beyond compare. I smile at these gods, and they smile back, in wondrous beauty. They smile at us, and that is the best thank you anyone could ever receive. It filled me to the brim with happiness, euphoria, and the ability to know and discover things no other human can. Then, they start disappearing, into wisps of golden dust, flying away, glinting in the evening sun. At last, one remains. He grins at us.

"I wish I could say more than thank you, than sorry, but it is all I can give you. You saved me from the creature I became and no words can express my thanks. I thank you, and know that in all this time you live on the Earth, we shall be thankful, _I_ shall be thankful. I shall be there whenever any of you need me. I hope that sometimes, you can look at the sky, and think of me, of us, and know that we watch over you, forever thankful." I nod, we all do, and he disappears in golden dust. I look at the others.

"Let's go home," I say, and we all nod.

"Tobias! Ari!" I hear Tris' call from the kitchen of our home. "Dinner!" She says. Me and Ari run inside and sit down for dinner, bangers and mash.

"Ari, check it out," I say to our seven year old son, pointing to Tris as she serves the food.

"It's your favourite!" I say. Ari grins.  
"YAAAAY!" He yells, bouncing up in his seat. Tris puts the food on the table, and we eat our dinner. And at this moment, on a warm evening in July, 2025, I feel at peace, the best I have felt in so long. I look to the sky, and thank all those in heaven for my happiness, and know they thank me too, from their place above.

"Tobias?" I hear my darling Tris. I look back to the world around me, at Ari, our beautiful son, then at Tris, my lovely wife. She smiles and gives me a wink, and I grin.

**And there it is. The end. Man, it's been a journey. I wish I could continue this, and sometime, I may. But, as so many authors of Fanfiction have said before, I cannot fathom the need to continue writing. It's been a fantastic journey, this has, and I thank all those who have reviewed, favourited, and followed, I cannot describe how happy you make me feel. I thank you profusely, and hope anyone who has read this has a fantastic life. I do not know if I will continue writing, but if I do, it shall be on Wattpad and will probably not be about Divergent. However, I may return to Divergent one day, with another story to put on . If that day comes, I hope that all of you who have come on this journey will see it and smile. **

**So, that's it. It's all over. If you wish to follow me on Wattpad, where I will _potentially_ release a story, I am 'personwhoiscool22'. (unsurprisingly.)**

**For the last time, I thank you, and I bid you,**

**Toodle Pip**

**Joe J.**


End file.
